Im Pregnant
by dimtriedwardandjazzluver
Summary: Rose is carrying Dimtri's child what will people think?Ok so i suck at summerys and title but is still good read, review,and dont judge it by the title or summery.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here goes my first real Fan fiction. Just to let ya know I'm not suppose to have a fan fiction account but I love breaking or pushin the rules so let the fun begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R.P.V:

I was having the most greatest dream about Dimitri when the nausea over took me. I sprinted to the batheroom damn it this has been going on for 2 weeks at first I thought it was a stupid stomach bug but I was starting to wonder . I took out the pregnancy test I bought of course I had to sneek it. I look at the clock I was supposed to meet Dimitri in two hour great. Damn it Rose just take the test so I did. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life but when my alarm went off I looked. Everything went away the test said the one thing I feared most it was :POSITIVE.

D.P.V:

Rose was coming to meet me in an hour. My Roza there was something I wanted to ask her but was scared. It took a lot scare me. But then she walk in an hour early she must be as excited as me to see her. Only her face was dead and blank.

R.P.V:

I had to tell him but how do you say that to someone "I'm pregnant when you didnt think it possible get pregnant with him in the first place. But damn did his lips look good I needed them NOW. I kissed with tons of passion and he kissed right back so what if someone saw us I was going to get fat with his baby. He pulled away to soon for my liking. "Roza, my sweet rose what is wrong? You look frightened. What the hell was I suppose to say I was scared of him so I said it the only way I could. "Dimitri Belkov, I'm pregnant with your child." Blunt and to the point just the way I like things.

Good? Bad? Please review you review you get to know his reaction and everyone else is to Rose/Roza surprise Pregnancy. Cliffy I know but I will update as soon as I can. I love theses to there. Well I shut up and sorry about the grammar I'm fourteen give me a break.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so Thank to all who reviewed and added me to any of your list hope you enjoy.

He looked like he was going to do a victory lap. WTF? Didn't he relize this meant we had to tell Kirova the bitch of Montana everything."Roza,your positive its not a mistake. Ok him asking me if I was positive was lame. No, Dimitri I thought I would tell you I was pregnant for the hell of it have a nice laugh?" Damn I was moody even for my standerd of the usual bitch fest. "Rose you seem really… well pissed. "I'm just scared" Oh shit! This meant weahd to tell my mom she was going to make Hilter look like saint. I let out a moan well this was going to be entertaining. "What's wrong? What hurts? Nausous?" Over proactive much? "were going to have to tell my mom and Kirova" she was going to bringing bitch back.

D.P.V.

She was right this was going to be interesting.

"Well deal with whatever comes our way Roza." Im kissed her lightly I needed to be more gentle with her. I was going to be a dad. I was scared but happy. I was getting evcerything I wanted and so much more. Now that she was question was more important. "Roza please sit down." She probably thought I was going to say let Adrian be the father. Not a chance not in a million years. I got down oh one knee. She look like she was going to have a stroke. "Rosemarie Leann Hathaway will you marry me and make me th happiest man in the world? I will love you forever and so much more.

Ok hoped you enjoyed I try updateing soon. But I have a game and dance tommow night but im excited about the next chapter I put a lot of me into it. Friday I probably defiantly will acting stupid


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry but I had no clue how to update read chapter before this fixed it. Again thanks to everyone. I'm trying to make it has realistic as possible. I put a lot of me into this chapter.

R.P.V

Did he seriously just ask me what I think he did? "You…' I sounded and looked pissed. "No just I will not marry you just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we need to get married," What the hell was he smoking. "Rose I was going to ask you before I knew," he said in a small voice he looked like I punched him in the stomach hard. He pulled out a small black box and opened it a silver band with a small diamond. It looked practical for fighting I secretly hoped it hurt like a bitch when you hit with. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry yes of course ill marry you if you will still have me?"

D.P.V

I saw exactly were she was coming from she starting to cry damn hormones. "Of course I still want you to be my wife." I slid the ring her finger and kissed her so passionately I thought we were going to combust she pulled away to breathe so I kissed her neck she smelled and tasted so good. "Well we need a plan what to tell people," she said quietly. My lips stopped abruptly. She was right what the hell were we going to say.

R.P.V

I was starting to form a plan in my mind, "so here was what I was thinking..." I went to pause and looked at the clock. Shit! I was going to belated to Stan's class. "Comrade ill tell you after school my place?"

"sure Roza let get you to class."

D.P.V

The day went by quickly as I hoped, Luckly know noticed the ring on her finger. She hadent switched it or something, But why did it matter soon everyone one would know she was caring my child. When I knocked on the door shelooked like she had been puking. "hey comrade they didn't give you any trouble at the front desk?" Man I loved it when she called me comrade it was so sexy. It made me wdant to ripe her clothes off calm down Dimitri, she with child, your child. " I saif I had to help you with homework." " well then come in and sit your ass down,"

R.P.V

I had been revising my plan all day and if I say so myself it was pretty damn good, but first I need to sit down this last puking session wor e me out. " I've decided I tell lissa and my friends, you talk to the guardians, we can talk to Kirova together let her have her bitch fest, tlak to the doctor about DR, and then call mom let her tell her responsialbe we were, and call ti a day. His lips were on mine then as much as I loved I needed to brush my teeth and we had work to do. 'Dimitri, no I haven't brushed ny teeth and we have worj to do." "Right" he looked determinated to speard the "joyful" news. We walked out of the dorm(after I freshened up) After I quick peck on the lips we went our separate ways for our impending doom.

What did you think? I love the next two chapters. Tomorrow I WILL update more my parent will be gone for V-day. So I will try.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this chapter more will come to day I hope. Loves getting those reviews so keep it coming. This was I fun one to write.

D.P.V

I walked to the guardian station. As much as I loved Rose and this baby this would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. "Hey Alberta I need to speak with all the guardians." She looked confused but obeyed my orders. In a matter of minutes all the guardians were there. "I have some news to share with everyone" I paused to make sure everyone was listening. "Rosemarie Hathaway, my fiancée is pregnant with my child." I emphasized my child. Let the fun begin.

Guardian Stands P.O.V

What?!? Hehe Kirova and Hathaway are going to kill him. Focus Stan guardian mode.

Alberta P.O.V

Oh how sweet there are so cute together, Explains a lot. Not time for sweetness pissy mode. Damn this is going to be hard.

D.P.V

Faces ranged from pissed to revelation. "How long" Stan asked harshly. "If you're referring to her being pregnant I would say about a month but our relationship has been since he came here we always had an attraction but we put it off until recently." "Explains a lot." Alberta added quietly she lookeddamn smug. "We are going to tell Kirova together so don't tell." "We won't but you have three days to before we say something." said Stan stubbornly.

R.P.V

" Hey Lissa I need to tell you all something important." Threw the bond I could tell she was confused. But she did as I asked. Eddie, Christian, and Adrian were sitting down it was now or never. "I have some news Lissa I'm sorry but it's easier to tell everyone together." "I found out that I'm pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's baby and were getting married." What was there reaction be.

L.P.V.

WTF?!? Why didn't she tell me sooner? Wait dhamphirs cant have kids together or can they? GGGGGRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

C.P.V

Haha. It's so hard not to laugh right now. She kidding right those can't reproduce and he older then her.

E.P.V

Ok her and Dimitri. Oh stop visualizing. Those two were going to have a good looking kid. But hoe could they have one together.

A.P.V

Well shit! There went my last option I hoped she would get and want kids and come back to me. Belikov could give her everything. There were still a few options.

R.P.V

Lissa looked and felt confused and pissed, Adrian looked plotting, Christian look like he was between shock and trying not to laugh, and Eddie…. Well let's not discuss him. They all started talking at once. "Hold your horse's people." "Now only one at a time Lis why don't you go first." "How far along?" " I would guess about a month." Well talk later." She commanded. "Ok I know I'm going to regret this but Christian." "I resent that anyway you two actually did like noise and all?" What a jerk and idiot. "No I just thought to interrupt you personal lives and tel—"I was starting to get nauseous so I bolted. I mad it just in time. Someone as holding back my hair ten guess who…Adrian. "You weren't kidding were you?" "No" I replied weakly I was too embarrassed to be sarcastic. "So he owned up to it." Now he was being a jerk. "Yes we don't need you to be a substitute daddy." Why was he so mean sometimes. He pulled me into a hug I didn't object, instead I hugged him back. "I see how much you love him can we at least be friends I want to be there for your baby?" He sounded sad I knew why. "Of course we can be friends." I said sweetly. Great I was starting to cry theses damn hormones better get them self in check. "I have to go find Dimitri." With that I left. I met him halfway. He wrapped his arms around my waste and whispered in my ear. "Roza, how did it go?" So I told him everything."What about you?" I asked nevervously. "Well for the time being I've been put on probation, I need to focus and you and DR, but I'm still getting paid. "That doesn't sound bad." "Nope but we need to tell Kirova soon or they will." He said grimly. "Ok then let's go." At the moment I was feeling confident and ecstatic at our friend responses. "Yes let's" he said taking my right hand in his left we walked toward the headmistress office. We were ready for whatever was ahead.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review any idea I will be more than happy to see what I can do. I love the next chapter to. I start brining the other character tell me if it to slow but I have up to chapter 6 written.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter .Just to let you know DR stands for Roza and Dimka I was having a brain freeze on cute baby nicknames help please.

D.P.V=

After the day we had I hoped Kirova would be just as understanding. I had let go of her hand before we entered. "Guardian Belikov and Ms. Hathaway what can we help with?" "We would like to speak with Headmistress Kirova immediately it's a private matter." Rose said confidently. "I will go get her just sit over there" I grabbed her hand and sat her down. "Sweetheart don't be nervous I'm here its ok." I was there forever I would never leave.

R.P.V=

It was true he was there. He probably thought I was nervous for me but I was nervous for him and the baby. "Headmistress well see you now." My heart gave a quick stutter Dimitri quickly squeezed my hand. Well let the bitch fest begin. "Ms. Hathaway and Guardian Belikov what has Rose done now" she said smugly damn it I wanted to punch that smug smile right of her face. "Actually we have some news." Dimitri said calmly "well then please proceed" I decided I needed to talk. "Ms. Kirova I'm pregnant with Dimitri child and am engaged." I said proudly see that wasn't so hard. But then her face went from white to blue to purple to red to white with a red tint. "DIMITRI BELIKOV!!!!!! IT'S A LIE YOU TWO CAN'T HAVE KIDS AND HES SEVEN YEARS OLD THEN YOU AND A TEACHER!!!!!!!!!!! She screamed so loud it's a wonder no one came in she must have made the room sound proof. Ok not so easy she was past the word pissed. "We will be pressing rape charges immediately" she sneered. I jumped up and yell "Like hell I'll do anything of the sorts. If you press charges I'll tell them the truth that me and Dimitri willing had sex." Dimitri rubbed my arm he could tell I was getting really worked up. I was going to be sick again and I had no clue were the bathroom was. All of my dinner came up all over Kirova. Shit! I thought she was going to kill me before now I was past dead. "McKenzie, please start my bath and some…fresh clothes." Then she turned back to us. Crab was dead. " I will see you 2 in my office in an hour."

Hour later:

D.P.V=

I had to admit rose getting sick on Kirova was funny. McKenzie led us straight back to Kirova office. Great Stan and Alberta had joined the party. "So we have decided what we are going to do." " Dimitri you will stick with the plan you and the guardians have made earlier." "Rosemarie you will not be in physical combat anymore when asked why you well tell them everything." She stole a glance at me. I understood that our relationship was to be made public. "Headmistress we are going to need his room so I think he should move in with Rose, Also he should be there incase something with the baby." Alberta spoke up. Kirova sat there contemplating so I spoke up. "I already got her pregnant there not much more we can do." Ha! Let her think about that! "You correct , with the circumstances, I will grant it." Yes, touch down me sharing a bed with Roza, this was going to be awesome. "Your excused we have work to do." I pulled her into a hug she started to smell me then she stopped abruptly, pulled away, and bolted. Good thing I asked were the bathrooms were after the incident. I sprinted after her I held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back." "Get the hell away from me. You and everyone else wearing damn cologne, aftershave, or perfume." "I was dreaming about you and how good you smell I get sick, I'm around you all day I get more sick then normal, you did this to me." She started to cry "come on Roza let's go back to our room." As soon as I dropped her off I went to take a shower to get my aftershave and any other repulsive smell off. I sniffed my clothes to make sure they had no scent and threw away all my cologne and aftershave. I set off to my new room but first there was something I needed to do.

R.P.V=

I was longer nauseous after my shower now I could feel guilty about what I said to Dimitri. I heard the knock on the door. I opened it to find him. "Roza" he said gently and pulled me into a hug. He didn't smell like anything. "I threw away all my aftershave and cologne. I talked to Eddie, Adrian, and Christian they said they wouldn't wear it anymore." He was being so sweet I better not start crying again. "Thank you I see you brought most of your stuff." "Yes I did." "Its time to tell my mom." he said nothing but walked over and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead I felt safe and content. I knew no matter what it was going to be ok. We were accepted as a couple our love was a great bond that no one could break. I wanted him forever the way he apparently wanted me. Telling my mom was nothing. Telling the world was nothing. With him by my side I could do anything.

Well I hoped you liked it I added the end too much? I finish up chapter six then post it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Now I know Dhampirs cant have kid together. So later in the story you will understand how it is possible for Dhampirs to reproduce. Hope you like this chapter I wasn't 100% felling it. The beginning I love. Dooms day has arrived.

R.P.V=

I went o grab the phone when he grabbed my around the waste and turned me around. "You know we have never danced together before." He took my right hand and put it in his left and his right went around my waste. I put my left hand on his shoulder. Wow my ring was pretty. "I hope you can dance comrade cause no promises here." I laughed I can't believe he thought this was romantic. He turned on the radio it was Taylor Swifts "Love Story" I loved this song even if I hated country. "This song makes me think of you Roza." He kissed me lightly on the lips while we danced. Another song came on "you know as much as I'm loving this we need to tell our moms." "Well tell my mom later she will be thrilled let's get your outta of the way first." Wonderful just what I wanted. I dialed her number she picked up on the third ring. " Rose what's wrong? What happened?" she sounded panicked. "What a daughter can't call her own mother?" I asked sarcastically. "They can you don't." "Ya your right I have some news are you alone and sitting down?" "Yes Rose what do you need to tell me?" she asked nervously. "Mom I'm pregnant with Dimitri Belikovs baby." I said quickly. "How long?" Wait were is the screaming or I'm pressing rape charges. "I think about a month." I stuttered. "Well I'm not happy about it but if he makes you happy them I'm ok with it" she said sadly. Well ummmm there's something else were getting married." I said quietly. I was for sure this was were the screaming was going to start. "Rose don't let it interfere with you your guys guardian duty and congratulations on everything but I have to go bye" "Bye mom" I said stunned beyond words.

D.P.V=

As soon as she hung up I was kissing her passionately. I picked her up and put her on the bed gently. I didn't know if this was aloud with the baby but I wanted her so bad. I moved my lips to her neck and took off her shirt . More clothes came off we were like this for a couple hours before either one of us said anything. "We need to go to the doctor and tell your mom." "Let talk to my mom first I really want you two to talk." After we got dressed I dialed the familiar number spoke some Russian and was connected. I put on the speaker phone. "Hello." My mom said in Russian. "Hey mom." "Oh sweetheart how have you been?" "Awesome actually Roza is sitting her with me we have some news." I said excitedly. "What is it?" "She said yes to marrying me and we found out she pregnant with my child." "Oh Dimka congratulations, Roza welcome to the family." She was so excited. "Wait until I tell Asa and Savannah!" "Well mom we need to be heading to bed." "Love you Dimka, well come to the family Roza it a wonder he didn't purpose to you sooner he was always talking about you." "Love you too tell everyone hi." "You mom seems really nice." Rose said quietly she looked tired. "You need to sleep big day tomorrow." "Let's go to bed." She kissed me on the lips. One of the many thing I loved her. Her kisses were on the bottom compared so many others.

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll put chapter 7 up as soon as I write it already have an idea just need to put on paper.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoying the story. This chapter was ok to write I'm a little sick to my stomach so sorry if this chapter isn't the best.

D.P.V=

I was up at 5:00 the time I usually got up Rose was still fast asleep. I did my usual push-ups, sit-ups, and then went for a jog. When I got back it was 6:37. I hopped in the shower when I got out Rose was on the computer "good mourning" I gave her a quick kiss. "Good mourning" she got up and took a shower when she came out here hair was in a ponytail, black v-neck shirt, and blue jeans. "You look beautiful. Guess where we are going after school?" "Where" she gave me a dirty look. "The doctors office you need to take better care of yourself, you haven't even had breakfast yet." "Chill grandpa, were going right now." She rolled her eyes. "Rose this is not a joking matter a baby is a huge responsibility and growing one inside you is even more. espeaicialy when we shouldn't be able to have kids." I sounded stern. "Dimitri let's go. Breakfast is almost over." She sounded distanced. When we got to the cafeteria everyone looked shocked I was with her. I pulled out one of my western novels. "Please proceed don't let me interrupt anything" I said curtly having to talk to teenage boy was not at the top of my list. "Dimitri we really want to get to know you we would want for you to talk to us." Adrian spoke. "Ok" this was strange for me to have someone beside guardians, family, and Rose wanting to talk to me. "Lissa we need your help. How is it possible for us to have kids together?" she asked desperately. "Well funny you mentioned it. I did some research. I ordered a book about it all we know right now is it has something to do with me shadow kissing you." Wow so by Lissa shadow kissing rose someway she was able to have kids but that was just a theory. "Roza I'm going to grab you something to eat." I stood up and left. I got her a bagel, bowl of cereal, small glass of orange juice, a banana, and a donut just because she loved those. "Could you have gotten me anymore food?" she argued." Yes, but it wouldn't fit on the tray?" I retorted back. "So what are you going to about our fighting classes?" Eddie asked. "Well I'm off for right now until the babies born but I'll probably be graduated by then if I'm guessing correctly. But I do still have to watch." The rest of the time went by quickly she ate most of her food which made me happy. The bell rang for start of mourning classes I gave her a quick hug and kiss and she left me. I hope her day wasn't to bad.

R.P.V=

Stan was teaching the combat class. When I walked in everyone was getting ready to fight "Ms. Hathaway please take a seat in the bleachers probably at the top for some back support." Everyone started asking questions immediately. " Settle down Rose can tell you in her free time." Stan announced well a least he didn't announce it to the whole class. Class went by quickly I watch and scrutinized the moves people did and put in what I would have done instead. As soon as class ended the questions began. "I'm only saying this once so listen up I'm pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's baby." I heard gasps, snickers, and opened face awe. "We need to be heading to our next class." Eddie grabbed my arm and we left class after class people stared and whispered. When lunch came I was happy to see him. "Hello sweetheart" Dimitri gave me a quick kiss everyone stared. "So Rose how's the sickness going." Christian asked. "Tons better since you guys stopped wearing that shit." Just then Ralf and Jesse walked up. "Can't have things your own age? You two are very convincing, but come on who the real father Adrian over there?" Ralf started. "I could but Rose is mature for her age and gorgeous. The baby she carrying is 100% mine it was conceived were guessing around when I had to stop her from killing you two." Dimtri said defensively. "Rose let you drink her blood like she did with us" Jesse said mencly. "No she didn't and neither did she with you remember I was there." Dimitiri threatened. "Come on Ralf let's go." Jessie replied coldly. When they left I found Dimitri arms and started to cry.

D.P.V=

Lissa suggested I take her somewhere more private. We were in the closet in the gym. She was still in my arms crying. "Roza, why are you so upset?" I was frustrated I hated seeing her like this. "I didn't do what they said I did and you are the father I never had sex with Adrian." Oh! so that was what thus was about. "I know that remember I was there and as for having sex with Adrian I know it was your first time in the cabin and you would never lie about this baby being mine." I just wanted her to smile and laugh again and to stop crying. "I set-up a doctor appointment it's an hour away though." She pulled away and looked at me. "I hate doctors." Then she started crying again. "Roza this isn't healthy for the baby if you keep crying like this.' "I know I'm sorry" she straightened up and started breathing really fast and un-even I think she was having a panic attack. "You said I was gorgeous but I'm going to lose my curves and oh my god were going to be parents. I'm going to be a mom." It hit me then everything we needed to do when you look at it nine months is not that long. "Your just realizing this aren't you" she just nodded she looked deep in thought. I pulled her into a hug and put her in my lap there was something I wanted to tell her but never thought I would but I needed to now. "Rose when I decided you over Tanya there was a lot to consider. With Tanya I could have kids and it wouldn't interfere with my job. With you my sweet Roza, I could never have kids, but I could have unyielding and undying love and trust. Roza when you said you were pregnant I realized I could have everything I ever wanted and so much more. I don't know the reason behind us being able to have kids but I do know you are going to make an awesome mom." When I finished she looked up at me and said= "I know you will make an awesome dad and I am so happy were together forever." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. She was the love of my existence I realized now no matter what I would have done I would have never been happy with Tanya. "We need to get you to class I'll walk you there your probably late."

R.P.V=

He held my hand on the way to class when we got there he told me to sit down everyone was watching me or the teacher. Dimitri was telling him something and his eyes were bulging out of his head. "Ms. Hathaway if you late to class from now on I will understand" he said sympathetically. The school day passed by quickly with the stares and whispers. After my last class Lissa caught up to me "Hey are you ok?" "Of course why wouldn't I be?" I snapped at her. "Just what happened at lunch he calmed you down though." She looked smug. I realized then I couldn't feel her emotions and I haven't been back in her head since I told her I was pregnant even then the bond seemed weak. "Lissa I can't feel you emotions." She didn't look scared or shocked like I felt. "Well probably you emotions are so strong with the pregnancy that you can't read mine plus the baby can't get into my mind so it probably blocking you." She had a logical reason for everything. "You seem better about me not telling you about me and Dimitri right away and alone." I suggested it was weird not being able to feel what she was feeling for once. "I understand Adrian explained it to me and how you could have been in trouble the both of you." She explained calmly we enter the cafeteria to see Adrian and Dimitri having a chugging contest with Christian timing. "Whoa you fiancé can drink." Said Christian. "What are they drinking." If that was liquor I was going to kill Adrian. "Time. Don't worry Roza its Redbull I've only had two." He looked hyper. We ate then went back to our room. "You need to sleep I'll wake you up about one" he looked keyed up. I was going to kill Adrian it my have not been liquor but it was close enough. He tucked me in and I fell asleep quickly.

D.P.V=

I haven't had Redbull since I was a teenager. I forgot how hyper it made me but that also happends when you drink two in under 5 minutes. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on the internet to do some baby research I ordered some baby books and looked at baby names by the time I was done it was 12:50 close enough. "Roza wake up" I kissed her lightly she got up and got dressed then we were off. "Why couldn't we go to the doctor on campus?" she asked sleepily. "Because I wanted to the best care for DR . So we need the best supplies." "Yes but when I go into labor driving an hour won't be smart" She argued. "I know but when you go into labor I won't be abiding by the traffic laws." I smiled. It was a comfortable silence for a few minute then she noticed something. "What no grandpa music?" she laughed. "No because you hate it." She released my hand and turned on the radio and changed to an 80's station. "See comrade all about compromise." She laughed her beautiful laugh. "I love you" I said quietly "I love you too." We talked most of the way then we pulled into the hospital. I opened the door for her. We got up to the front desk Rose looked nervous. "May I help you?" "We had an OB/GYN appointment for a Rose Belikov" Rose looked stunned. "Yes fill this out and wait over there" we obeyed. "Sorry as putting your name as Belikov if that was to much." I was kicking myself I should have asked first. "No love it" she looked thrilled. "Mr. and Mrs. Belikov the doctor's ready to see you now" we walked him. "Rose please sit up here" the doctor said "so let go to know each other first I'm DR. Reyes" she smiled cheerfully. "I'm Rose and this is my husband Dimitri" her saying husband even if it wasn't technically true made me happy. "How old are you?" "Seventeen" "how is your husband?" "Twenty-four?" the doctor look like she was going to keel over. "What are you symptoms Rose?" " Moody, Sick to my stomach, Bloated feeling ,and my boobs hurt." "That's very common what you will expect over the next few months that along with Swollen ankle later, Tiredness, Mood sing worse then you are already having them, and cravings. Here is a calendar and a Prescription for prenatal vitamins. You will start to show in a couple week or so looking. At your symptoms and the information you have provided me I would say six week you due date I would say would be June 12. We should do an ultra sound to see how many babies." She rubbed blue gel on Rose's stomach I was there holding her hand the whole time. "Now the baby hasn't developed yet so we can only make shapes on the screen you really couldn't see much. "Congratulations I see two babies. But this does mean careful when having sex and not too much." I and rose were going to have two miracles not just one.

Well sorry to leave you hanging at the end. Parents are gone chapter 8 WILL be up soon just have to finish and type.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if the facts in the last chapter and the chapters are false. I went to WebMd and watched Juno and read other fan fictions with people pregnant. Breaking Dawn Helped to. I have never been pregnant and after what I read I think I good with not having kids. Enjoy:

R.P.V=

Wait that can't be right! I looked on the screen two little figures were there. "Are you sure?" I was past in shock. "Yes I am. Here is your prescription make sure she takes theses Dimitri." She turned off the machine. "You need to eat three balanced meal and a mourning and an afternoon snack. Proper exercise but don't over do it." Dr. Reyes was explaining thing I hoped Dimitri was listening I was still in shock. "What about the sickness and all that will it go away?" He asked. "Well the sickness should go away end of first tri-mester as for the rest it only get worese."she stated. "I'll give you two some alone time while I fill your instructions and schedule your next appointment." With that she walked out of the room." Wait that means twice the diapers, twice the responsibility, and …" I couldn't finish my sentence I had no clue how to raise one kid let alone two. "Roza it is going to be fine we will learn together. It will be new for the both of us." He calmly explained. He lift my shirt over my flat belly it wouldn't be like this for long. "Hey guys" he spoke softly. " ummm Dimitri as cute as that is I don't thin they can hear until week 12." I checked the sheet yup week twelve. "Mmmm I will have to read it when we get back." The doctor walked in I quickly pulled my shirt down. "Here you go I'll see you in four weeks we should see the babies by then." We walked out his finger found mine and intertwined them. When we got close to the car I kissed him urgently. He surprised me " no Rose as much as I want to you heard what the doctor said careful with having sex." He reminded me. We drove back academy talking the whole way. He was right I needed to be tons more careful with myself especially with the babies inside me. "I bought some baby books for us to look at" he sound ecstatic that we had a kid to get ready for. "You did that? Good we need to know what to expect." I said wistfully. To be truthful I never wanted to be a mom I wanted to protect Lissa and her family there was never anything I wanted. Then I had Dimitri I fully knew and excepted that kid was never in my future but now I realized how much I wanted one baby now I got two. "We back we should go tell Lissa and them" Dimitri said. I looked at the clock they would be getting up about now. "Ok lets go." When we got to the dorm all of my friends were sitting down there. "Yaaaa! Your back Dimitri told us you had your first appointment." Lissa was practically jumping out of her seat. "You've been a little to free with Redbull again?" I shot daggers at Adrian. " Hey your hubby wanted it anyway don't dodge the question were all dying to know." "You want to tell them comrade or should?" "You, Roza, defiantly you." "We found out were going to get two of everything and am going to get twice as big." Let see if they put the clue together. "OMG!!!!!!!!!! Rose your having twins!!!!!" Lissa shouted everyone down there looked over at us .Just what I wanted everyone to know. "Rose that's awesome." Adrian walked over and gave me a hug. " yup well I'm going to get some sleep and Dimitri you should to you were up all night cause gee I don't know someone dared to have a Redbull chugging contest." I mocked fake anger. "Bye Everyone". We got to our dorm we got ready for bed I set the alarm so I would only miss my first and Second hour class. Dimitri was out in a matter of minutes. Watching him sleep I realized how lucky I really was.

Hop you enjoyed it will go faster now on. What did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9. Please review.

8 weeks Pregnant=2months

R.P.V=

"Lissa, no!" she was trying to show me another expensive wedding gown. "How many times have we been over this I want a simple white dress that's cheap, and friends and family there to witness me saying 'I do' to Dimitri I don't want a fanfare." I explained for the millionth time. Lissa didn't get why I didn't want a huge wedding she thought it needed to be over the top. "Christian what do you keep writing down over there?" he had been acting really strange lately I mention anything about the wedding he was writing down something. "Nothing its just homework." Great now he was lying to me did he really think I was that stupid. There was a knock before I could get up Lissa was at the door. Lissa and everyone else kept doing things for me hello I'm pregnant I don't have everyone bone in my body broken. Dimitri, Adrian, and Eddie came in "Hello little dhampir how you feeling?" Adrian asked that was his new greeting and boy it did annoy the hell out of me. "How do you think?" I was in a pissy mood. "Roza do you need me to get you anything?" Dimitri asked he was taking these mood swing extremely well. "Now that you mention it hot sauce sounds really good." I gave him a sweet smile. " I'll go grab it for you Rose I was heading that way I drop it off in you guys room." Eddie offered. "Thanks Eddie." Dimitri usually declined such offers unless he really wanted to spend time with me. Eddie walked out the door. "How is the wedding plans going." He asked smugly what the hell was up with the guys lately ggggggrrrrrrrr!!!!! They were driving me crazy ever time the wedding came up Dimitri looked smug, Adrian looked plotting, and Christian added something to his list I knew he was making. "If you ask Rose there going great. All she has found was a maternity white dress, the flowers she wants, and all of its cheap. If you ask me this wedding is a disaster." Lissa complained I think she thought by complaining to Dimitri he was going to change my mind no such luck. "If that's what Rose want then that is how it shall be. Have you decided on a date yet?" I answered before Lissa could get anything out. "Nope, but before the babies are born." I looked at my stomach a small little bump was there almost like he was reading my mind he put his hand on my stomach. "I can't wait until there born." He had a wistful look on his face. "I still can't believe your going to miss graduation can't the babies wait two more days." Lissa was upset that the due date was the Saturday before Graduation. "I should skip it." "Lis no you worked hard for your day come right after the ceremony." I argued we have had this conversation one to many time. "Rose we need to go back to our room." We said goodbye to Lissa and Christian not doubt what they would be doing tonight.

D.P.V=

We were on the way back from our doctor's appointment. The babies were fine. Which made me extremely happy. Rose was content and had her hands placed on her belly she had a sweet look her face whenever she did that. I was planning a huge surprise for her that everyone including Lissa was in on only Rose still wouldn't know for a few months. "Have you talked to your mom lately?" she asked that was random. "Yes I have I talked to her a few nights ago actually you were still asleep." "That's good." When we got back to the academy Stan approached us. "Kirova needs to talk to you right away." His voice sounded urgent. "Roza I will see you later." I gave her a quick kiss and left she had a worried look on her face.

R.P.V=

Why would Kirova need to talk to him right away? I went up stairs and fell asleep. When I woke up it was twenty minute until third period. I got dressed and damn did I want hot sauce. I grabbed the bottle and had some. I was starting to fill sick again I couldn't wait until the 14th or 16th week when this sickness was over. I grabbed water and some saltine crackers and left. "Hey little dhampir how was the doctor?" Adrian spoke behind me. "Fine. The babies and myself are healthy well you put out that damn cigarette the smell is repulsive." He put out the cigarette. "I'm sorry I forgot about the oversensitive smell you mind if I walk you to class?" "Why not?" Adrian was mostly curious about the babies I never realized he had a fatherly side to him. Ralf and Jesse walked right in font of us. They had on some heavy cologne and could I smell it . "We heard how much you loved cologne so we thought you like to try ours." The ground was spinning the stench coming off them was sicking. "Get the hell away from her." Adrian voice sounded far away. The next thing I remember was my food coming up and everything what black." I woke up in the hospital with Dimitri holding my hand on the other side Adrian was looking worried. "What wrong?" my voice was groggy. "Roza your ok anything hurt?" what the hell was going on. "Yes I'm fine .Why did I pas out?" "The smell was to much for you or there guessing." There was so many more question but right now I had some serious ass to kick. "What the hell happened to Ralf and Jesse?" My voice was pure venom. "The headmistress found out they were drunk and this wasn't there first offense so Kirova put them on probation they wont be back for a few months." At least I don't have to worryabout then sneaking up on me. "The babies are ok right." They better be. Adrian spoke this time. "Yes there fine same as they were this mourning." Dimtri still looked sad but I didn't know why. Dr. Olendzki walked into the room "Rose everything is fine you're free to leave be more careful next time and congratulations." "Why do you still looked so sad." I turned toward Dimitri. "Roza I have to leave for a couple weeks to talk to my boss and do some kind of training thing. But I talked to Eddie, Christian, Adrian and Lissa there going to take care of you and we can talk on the phone and email each other." He was leaving I started to feel the tears in my eyes. " Rose it only for a couple weeks and we get to spend quality time." Adrian trying to cheer me was up was funny he was right it was only two weeks I would survive. "You right let's get out of here." I said and hopped down from the bed. When we got back to our place Dimitri packed quickly. Then the two of us walked to the gate. "When I get back you should be a little bigger maybe." He gave me a light yet wonderful kiss. 'Yup maybe. Will you promise to call me everyday or email?" "Of course you think I could leave if I didn't." We said goodbye and he left. This was going to be a long two weeks.

Hope you liked it. Please review any ides you have. If this chapter wasn't the best sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated. Tuesday I had my cheer party {tso glad that's over} and then dance. Last night was church group. Hope you enjoy I wasn't sure if the beginning was to slow let me know if it is.

12 weeks=3 months

R.P.V=

It was the longest four weeks of my life. Dimitri had

fulfilled his two weeks of training and was so impressed they asked him to stay two more weeks to teach. He was right about one thing I had gotten bigger. People usually stared at my stomach so I had started wearing Dimitri's shirts which were really baggy. My phone started to ring "Video killed the Radio Star" it was Dimitri ringtone since it was his favorite song- well one of them. "Hey comrade" "Roza it is so good to hear your voice. Do you have any idea how much I've missed you and the babies?" he always said this. "I think I do." I sounded irritated. "Rose we have been over this they said I had a choice but I really didn't. Beside it will all be over this week I'm meeting you and Lissa at the hospital." He pleaded. I guess now was as good time as any to tell him. "Dimitri, Lissa isn't coming to the hospital with me she has a huge test so I asked Adrian to come with me and he agreed" I hoped he wasn't to mad. "I guess that's ok since you to are such good friends." His tone was nonchalant but I knew him well enough to see that he was mad. "You not jealous are you?" he shouldn't be nothing was going on with Adrian and me. "Rose yes I'm jealous everyone has got to see you pregnant this last month and I've been away" he sighed. "Trust me comrade you haven't missed much me puking me guts out, horrible mood swings, and oh lets not forget the cravings." I replied sarcastically. "What are you craving now Roza?" I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Cool Ranch Doritos and Pringles and damn there good" I said eating another chip. "I will make sure to pick some up." He laughed. "You want talk to the babies?" I asked quietly. "Of course" he was so excited. I put the phone on my stomach and then there was a knock at the door. I opened it find Adrian. "Hey little dhampir can I come in? I brought Doritos. He gave me the look I couldn't resist. "Ok come in but let me finish talking to Dimitri." "Can it talk to him when you're done?" I just nodded. "You three have a nice talk?" I smiled knowing how much he loved them. "I did most of the talking but other than that yes. I love you Roza, I will talk to you tomorrow now put Adrian on." Oh so he had heard. "I love you too. Here is Adrian" I reluctantly handed the phone over. "What's crackin home dog?" Adrian and Dimitri talked like this all the time the recent commandership between them was still weird. I had to pee again when your pregnant you have to pee a lot or a least I do. When I got back Adrian was on the computer. "Just make yourself right at home." I grabbed the chips he brought mmmm did they smell good. "Oh don't worry I will." Adrian and I talked a little then he left. While I slept I dreamed of Dimitri .

Three days later

R.P.V=

Three days passed by quickly then it was the doctor's appointment. When we pulled into the hospital I saw Dimitri he was standing by his car looking impatient. As soon as Adrian parked the car and I got out he was running for me and gave me the most passionate kiss. I kissed back urgently "Roza oh I've missed you." And he kissed me again I realized how much I missed him.

D.P.V=

She looked so beautiful. I missed kissing her it was the longest 4 weeks of my life. I reluctantly pulled away "hey I wasn't done kissing you yet" she smiled. I knew exactly how she felt "well if we don't we are going to be late" I looked over at Adrian of course he was smoking. "Adshizzle why don't you come wit us we get to hear there heartbeats." That was what I was looking forward to. "Really that would be ok?" He looked like a kid in a candy store. "Yes of course its way of saying thank you." We checked in at the front desk and then went to the familiar room. "Rose went to the bed I sat on the chair next to her and held her hand. The doctor walked in and looked at Adrian she did a double take. "Who might this be?" "Adrian my brother" I replied we sort of looked alike only girls (except Rose) fall all over him. She put the blue gel on Roses stomach she rubbed the ultra sound machine (a/n: sorry don't know its called.) on her abdomen. "Well the babies look great let hear the heart." I was holding my breath. When she turned it on it was the greatest sound in the world. "We created that" Roza gave me a beautiful look. When you think about it is amazing that two people can create something so tiny and beautiful. Roza, my wonderful Roza started to cry. "Roza what's wrong?" it didn't make sense for her to be upset. "I'm crying because I'm happy" she laughed. Adrian looked deep in thought and some kind of deeper emotion. "Are you ok Adrian" "of course I'm ok I need a cigarette." He sounded like he was trying not to cry. "Your babies' hearts are healthy and strong. All three of you are doing great. Keep up the good work Rose." We set the next appointment and left. We got to keep the sonogram picture. When we got to the car I opened the door for her she was about to get in when she stopped "you got me Doritos and Pringles?" she had a confused look on her face. "Of course I told u I would." I laughed for two reason 1: she was acting like it was the most romantic thing in the world and 2: she was acting like I never listened to her request. "Thank you it was sweet" she gave me a quick kiss and got in. "I bought a bunch of baby stuff" I gave her the bags. "What did you get" she asked looking at the bags skeptically. "I got maternity clothes for you and some books." "Wait why did you buy me clothes?" "Because Adrian said you were wearing my shirts which I don't mind but these are cuter." I explained reasonably. I was so glad to be talking to her I really missed her. "Are there any baby names you like" she was looking at the book I got her. "Nope as both as long as we both like them I'm good.' "Sound reasonable" she smiled. Saying the last three week was the worst of my life was an understatement now saying it was pure hell sounds about right.

R.P.V=

Looking at Dimitri and realizing how much I missed I realized I was right were I wanted to be in life. Getting married to my soul mate, Having kids, and guarding my best friend now ask if you would have asked me a couple years ago I would have said hell no. My phone started to vibrate it said I had one new text message from Lissa. The text read: Come Home right NOW!!!! It's serious. I read the text to Dimitri and He sped up.

Sorry to leave you hanging but I have dance tonight. I will update soon as possible. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

I first want to say thank you to all the great reviews and Adding me to any alert or favorite list. Hope you enjoy.

R.P.V=

I was in full guardian mode. The fact I couldn't register Lissa threw are bind anymore was making me mad. Dimitri was on the other side of the door and he kicked it down. But on the inside was just Lissa surrounded by books and Christian taking notes. "What the hell is going on? You said it was urgent." I complained. Then Adrian voice came from behind me "she told me the same thing but after what I just heard it is. Now if you eill excuse me I need some vodka and a cigarette." Adrian looked in a daze and walked out. "Lissa tell me what the hell is going on right known." I demanded " I found out how you an Dimitri can have kids. Apparently by me shadow kissing you and giving us are bond I gave you part of me. So technically you are part Moroi. But that not it when a Dhampir has been Shadow kissed and find there soul mate no matter what breed including Strigoi which is impossible to be that close to anyway back on topic they can reproduce but only if it's a girl." She looked so happy. I couldn't believe it Dimitri was my soul mate and threw her shadow kissing she gave me more than life she gave me children to with anyone as long as they were my soul mate or Moroi. My head was spinnig. "I think I need to sit down." I said walking toward the couch. "So why does it have to be my soul mate?" I was still a little confused about that. "Because your soul mate completes." She said obviously. I felt the color drain from my face. "Roza are you ok? Do you need a glass of water?" he sounded worried. "Sure I guess.' My voice was shaky. Christian poured me a glass. "So is this data accurate?" Dimitri asked looking at me. "Yes its correct.' Lissa said sounding taken back. A lot of things hit me at once one of which was that Dimitri was my soul mate in everyway we were meant to be together.

D.P.V=

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was grateful to Lissa before for saving Roses life and now I was even more grateful to her. "I think Rose and I should go." I announced I really wante to talk to her alone. "we should thank you Lissa and Christian." She walked over and took my hand. We were both silent as we walked lost in are thoughts. Noo matter what I would have done nothing with Tasha would have ever worked Roza was my soul mate. "I have much to be thankful for and I owe lissa so much more than I can ever give."she stopped and turned to look at me. "I use to never believe in soul mates but I met you and all that changed." Roza was so beautiful inside and out and I wanted her to relize how much I loved her so I kissed her gently " I love you Roza" I whispered against her lips. We walked back the dorms faster than before. When we got to our room she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me roughly. We spend hours that night showing our love to one another. Finally Rose fell asleep in my arms. she looked so happy and peaceful. How is it possible for someone to get everything they wanted and more than they thought to ask for? How is it possible to find your other half the one that comletes you when you not even trying? Rose never belived in soul mates nor did I but looking at her now wonder now why I never did. We were truly meant for one another. I made a promise to my self at that moment I would never compare Rose and Mines relationship to The one had with Tasha cause in relatiy they didn't even come close. Rose was and always would be the only one for me. I heard my phone vibrate I got up careful not to disrupt Roses sleep. I got on some pants and answered the phone. "Hello" I whispered and walked toward the bathroom. "Hello Dimka. How have you been?" it was a voice I just said I would forget: Tasha. Damn karmas a

Bitch.

Hope you liked. I realized I was doing a horrible job of betraying Adrian so I fixed him. Hope you enjoy my boyfriend sort of helped a little on this chapter. Please tell me what you think I hope im not boring you.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola here is chapter 12. Yeah I got Tasha name right.

D.P.V=

I was still in shock. Tasha offered me to be her guardian again I told her no and she wanted answers why I said no twice. I told her it wasn't right to explain over the phone she decided to come to the academy to talk. Rose would be at school so I could tell Tasha everything about Rose and mines relationship and about the babies. "Dimitri are you okay? You seem quiet." Rose did notice almost everything about me. "Yes of course go to school and don't worry." I answered she kissed me and I felt even more guilty for lying to her. The day dragged on I met Rose for lunch and afterwards I went to the front gate to meet Tasha. Te plane landed and Tasha stepped off. "Hey Dimka" she smiled and gave me a hug which felt awkward. "Tasha I don't have a lot of time but I really need to explain things let's go for a walk." She agreed. I told her everything about Rose and me starting with the first time we met to this mourning she asked questions here and there but continued to listen. When I finished she looked at me and she and said "It explains so much why Rose was so rude to me, looks you gave each other, and why you told me you had business to clear up. Dimitr I'm sorry I pushed you into the relationship when you said you weren't ready. I realize now how much you love her and you two are truly meant to be together." As the words left Tasha's mouth I felt so much relief.

T.P.V=

I was staying strong for him. He loved Rose his student not me. I was holding back the tears. "I need to go see Christian that's why everyone thinks I'm here." I stood up and walked away. The silent tears fell down my face. He doesn't love you Tasha it Rose he wants get over it.

D.P.V=

I walked back t the dorms and went to our room. When got there Rose was standing there hand on her hips and wearing the I'm pissed look. "Where the hell were you and don't lie I know Tasha Orzera is here on campus." She demanded she looked really upset. I told her what happend and why Tasha was here. "I glad she knows everything but you still lied to me." Roza looked so hurt. "Roza I didn't want you to worry and you are my life now." (sorry watched twilight on youtube had to say it.) I pleaded I was more sorry then she knew. "It still doesn't change the fact you lied but I'm glad she realizes it over." She kissed me then pulled away " I need to go for a walk alone to calm down" she grabbed her coat and walked out. With the Tasha thing out was out of the way I was ready to move ahead to the future and whatever it brought.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry haven't updated me and my dad share a laptop he had to use it. Thank you for the reviews.

16 weeks=4 months

R.P.V=

I rolled over and opened my eyes I caught him watching me sleep again. "Mourning sexy" he said and rolled on top of me and kissed me. I was surprised he could still kiss me like this I was starting to get big. Man did I love the weekends. He moved his lips to my neck and got my pajama pants off. I reach for his shirt when I felt him vibrate he rolled on his back and moaned. He pulled out his phone read his text message. "I'm so sorry Roza I have to go." Dimitri didn't look sorry at all he looked really excited. "Comrade were do you have to go?" damn did I want to have sex with him. "Guardian secret but when I get back we will continue." Dimitri looked at me and winked.

D.P.V=

Keeping this secret from Rose was really hard but I knew it would pay off in the end. I walked into the Moroi dorm and walked right into Lissa room. "It came you have to see it!!!!!!!" She was practically jumping in place. "Show it to me." She did what I saw it was more beautiful then it looked in the store. "Rose will love it." I was able to chock out. "Of course she will. Dimitri I was wondering if Monday I could come and find out the sex of the babies with you?" "Lissa, Rose and I would be delighted to have you come with us." We would finally get to know the babies gender. "Have you two picked out any names yet?" Lissa looked really curious. 'A few for a girl were thinking Amelia, Kaylena, or Cassondra. If it's a boy were thinking Jason, John, or Ryan." I loved Cassondra it meant defender of god and Future seer. "Those are beautiful." She had a peaceful look on her face. "Thank you Lissa for everything" when I said everything I meant everything. We talked for a little while then I left.

R.P.V=

I was anxious for him to get back. When Dimitri walked threw the door he came right for me and started kissing me all over I needed him badly. My love and desire for him was so strong.

Monday

D.P.V=

We were on our way to the hospital Rose was so happy with Lissa coming wit us to find out the gender. We got to the hospital and checked in. Rose got on the bed as usual and looked very keyed up. "Hello Rose and Dimitri I see we have another visitor' Dr. Reyes eyed Lissa up. "Yes this is my best friend Lissa." Rose beamed. "Well let's see the sex of the babies. She put the blue gel on rose's stomach and turned on the machine. I took Roza's hand in mine this was it we would finally know. "Ok based on this image I would say you are having a boy and a girl" I was going to have a son and a daughter. "Are you sure?" Rose asked. "Yes Rose congratulations let's set you next appointment. You two need to start thinking about birthing classes here are some brochures" she handed them to me. There was a lot to do before the babies came.

R.P.V=

I was going to have a daughter all I think about was my mom and mine own relationship which was non-existent. "Dimitri we need to buy cribs or basinets fro then to sleep in and we need a house at the  
Royal Court for there room." I was panicking, "Rose I already put in the request for you and Dimitri. You two will live next door to me and Christian" Lissa was trying to calm me down. "Thanks Lissa. When are we leaving?" "Beginning of July I figured it would give you time to recover and pack stuff like that." She was trying to comfort me I didn't need the bond for that to work. We dropped Lissa of at her Dorm and then headed to our own. When we got there I sat on the coach so much was going threw my head I didn't know where to start. "Roza you seem different since we found out the gender of the babies" he noticed so much about me. "I know I just don't want me and our baby girl to have the same relationship as me and my mom" I confessed. "Rose you and you mom have that relationship because she was never there and you resent her for that. You and our daughter will have your own relationship." He was looking me straight in the eye. "Yes that may be true but I'm going to be a guardian also and I won't be there all the time." I started to cry what if she resented me the way I did my own mother. "Rose if got to be to much you could quit as Lissa's guardian." He was joking I could tell. But until that moment I forgot I had a choice to quit. I was seriously considering quitting as Lissa's guardian it wasn't that bad of a choice when looking at the rewards.

I'm not going to Elaborate about this chapter. My head is still spinning I had my first kiss well he kissed me twice and on the lips. Review and tell me what your favorite Boy and Girl name is the next chapter won't be up until you tell me.


	14. Chapter 14Authors note importantdon't

Authors Note:

Dear Awesome Readers,

We have some things to discuss.

First= I don't know how to fix the spacing so it's not clumped together I was wondering if you could tell me how to do that. Please Review or PM me please.

Second= Tell me of theses three girl and boy names you like. Thank you for you reviews on the other names I think I will use some for the middle name.

Girl Names=

Cassondra (This is my name so that why I put it up)

Amelia (Just love the name)

Kaylena (Just like the oddness of it)

Boy's names=

Jason (love the name)

John (my boyfriends name)

Ryan (again just love the name)

Please let me know out of theses three but thank you again for telling me those other names because I needed middle names now I have some ideas.

Last but defiantly not least= we have ITBS testing this week put I will try and update soon this was hard enough to get in. Thank you to all who have reviewed and helped me so far and thank you for adding me to any list it is greatly appreciated and helpful. Thank I will try and update soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Let me first start out by saying I feel horrible for not updating sooner but I had some laptop issues and my Dad had to use it. Next, thank you to everyone's support and the reviews for names. I will shut up and let you read.

Chapter 15=18 weeks

R.P.V=

The idea of quitting as Lissa's guardian never left my

mind but I didn't tell Dimitri or especially Lissa. Today

we were getting baby supplies. We had decided on the names

Amelia and Jacen we decided to spell his name different

for unique purposes ( A/N: Someone reviewed me this spelling and I loved it).

We got to the store Dimitri helped me out of the car I was only four almost five months pregnant but I was getting pretty big. "Roza you look fine stop worrying about what people will think. I don't look that much older than you." He gave me a hug. The only places we had been together were the doctor's office and the academy they really didn't stare anymore. We went into the store and bought almost everything we need we were waiting to get some stuff till it was closer. No one stared which was good.

"Dimitri, can we go for a walk in the park?" I hoped he didn't realizes how nervous I was. "Course Roza lets put the bags in the car first." We put the bags in the car then he took my hand in his. We walked in silence I didn't know

how to bring it up. "I love you and the babies so much

and I want to be there for all three of you. What I'm

trying to say is I don't want to be a guardian." I stopped

to see his reaction. "Roza if that's what you feel is

right then do it. I know you want to be there for

Amelia and Jacen. So what makes you happy I will

support you no matter what." He pulled me into his

arms. I felt so relieved he understood.

D.P.V=

It explained so much why she has seemed so deep in thought

having her in my arms made me believe I could keep her safe.

I felt something push against me and Rose stopped moving. "Did

You feel that?" she looked at me. "Yes. I… did they just do what I

think they did?" I couldn't believe it. "There kicking again feel it."

she placed my hand on her stomach I could feel little thumps.

"Let's go home" she said after they stopped kicking. We walked

back to the car and she got in. The whole way she had her hand

her stomach. Feeling Amelia and Jacen Kick made it even more

real we were going to be parents. To me what Rose was

choosing was the best for all of us.

R.P.V.=

I didn't know how to tell Lissa that I was quiting as her guardian.

We arrived back at the academy I knew I need to tell her. "I'll be

back later I'm going to tell Lissa." I gave him a quick kiss and

left. I was nervous about what Lissa was going to say I didn't

think she was going to be understanding or happy. "What are you

worrying about little Dhampir?" Adrian steped out from the tree.

"None of your damn business." I snapped and continued walking

we may be friends but he can be so annoying. "You need to tell

Lissa something and are worried how she will react." He mused.

"How the hell do you know you a mind reader now too?" that was

stupid to ask I could guess the answer. "Your auror changes

colors when you need to tell her something and your look say all

plus your walking that way." He looked smug. I sat on the near

by bench and he followed . "Should have guessed" I muttered

under my breath. "So what are you going to tell her? I know her

pretty well and can guess her reaction." I deliberated if I should

tell him. why not tell him he would know soon enough. "I'm

telling Lissa I don't want to be her guardian so I can fulfill my

mom duties." He sat there a few minute looking deep in thought.

" Rose she will understand and she will be fine with whatever

you decide. She will be happy as long as you two are together.

Dimitri is still going to be her guardian right?" "Yes of course"

that was a weird question to ask. "Then she will be happy and

safe." I got up and knew I was ready to tell her. "Thanks Adrian

I'm more than ready to tell her" I walked away toward the dorms

I just knew what I was doing was right.

Hope you enjoyed I will try and update soon. It will be very soon laptops better now. Thanks and Defiantly Review and feel free to express how pissed you are at me for not updating I'm really sorry. If your not pissed still review love getting them.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16. My friends love this chapter and I like it to.

R.P.V=

I'm standing at Lissa's door debating to knock or to run far away.

What I was about to do could be the end of me and Lissa's

relationship or the beginning of a greater bond. I need to tell

her now I owe her that much. "Rose what are you are you doing

here? Lissa looked very surprised but then again I haven't

visited that much since we have both been so busy. "Lissa we

really need to talk" I tried to keep my voice calm but it shook a

little. Lissa looked more concerned. "Of course come in and sit

down" she sounded scared but her face revealed nothing. I

moved and sat on the couch she sat on the other end. What the

hell was I about to do? I had no clue where to start.

L.P.V=

Rose look frightened she really hasn't been herself she has been

so deep in thought. "Rose you can tell me anything" I tried to

comfort her I hated the bond not working. "Lissa I've come a

point in my life were I need to set priorities. I'm going to be a mom

and I'm worried about Jacen and Amelia- especially Amelia

hating me for not being around to raise them. Lis you know how

much awkwardness and tension is between me and my mother I

made a promise it would never be like that _**if**_ I had kids. What I'm

trying to say is Valissa Dragomir I resign as your guardian." Rose

finished quietly. I felt like someone had punched me. Why was

she quieting?

R.P.V=

Lissa looked so hurt and confused. I can't believe I told her the

truth. "Dimitri wants you to quit right so you can be a stay at

home mom?" she looked very pissed. "Where the hell would you

get an idea like that? I'm doing this for me and my family. Lissa

you may have grown up with your parents but I didn't. I don't

have a clue who my dad is and a mom who sends card on my

birthday and holidays an only checks in twice a year" my voice

was raised I could feel the tears in my eyes. Lissa could be such

a bitch. "My families dead Rose your all I have left" she was livid

I could tell without the bond she was holding back the tears.

"Dimitri well still be your guardian well see more of each other than if I was your guardian. I'm scared I need to do this for me." I said threw clenched teeth.

No one knew how scared I was to be a parent not even Dimitri. I

had no clue how to be a parent I raised myself no one taught me

anything and I hated my mother for that. Little kids scared me

and I was far from nurturing. I felt the tears in my eyes realizing

the truth behind my words. "Please leave Rosemarie" her tone

and face were blank. "As you wish Princess" I replied coldly and

removed the rosary bracelet she gave me and set it on the desk

and walked out. As soon as the door closed the tears started I

ran. I ran all the way to my room which is a little hard when your

pregnant and bawling. I ran into my room and slammed the door I

couldn't move any more I collapsed in front of the door, crying. I

felt Dimtri's strong arms around me and him pulling me into his

lap. "Roza, don't cry sweetheart its ok" he kept whispering and

rocking me back and forth. I couldn't take it anymore things were

not ok I stopped crying, stood up, and was furious at him he

would never get it.

"Dimitir, stop saying things are ok there not. "Lissa hates me, I have no clue how to be a parent, and everyone is mad at me." I screamed. The little control in my life was slipping away.

"Rose calm down Lissa will come around" he looked taken back.

"You will never get it. My life has changed so much from what I've wanted and thought it would be. I never wanted kids now I will have two. I never wanted to fall in love then you can and changed all that. My life is over. My control is gone. Face it Dimitri, I'm seventeen, knocked up, and don't know where the fuck my life is going." I felt empty and non-existent my life was in

pre-set mode like I had no choices anymore. "Roza I think we

calm down and need to go to bed." He was trying to comfort me

that was the final straw. "Your right can you go find Adrian I

need to talk to him." I said blankly I was furious at Adrian and

honestly didn't want to be near him but I needed Dimitri out of

the room. "Sure Roza" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left

the minute the door closed I grabbed my backpack and empty

it I started shoving my clothes in until it was full. I grabbed his

car keys, my secret money stash, and a pen and paper.

Dimitri,

I need time to myself to think. I love you more than anything but I'm empty and confused. This is for Amelia and Jacen as much as it is for you. In the long run it will be the best for all of us. I want to be a stable mom and companion. You don't want to marry someone like me. I will be back soon but I don't know when but it will be soon. Don't hate me for this.

Love,

Roza

I took off my ring and put that and the letter in the envelope

holding back for the millionth time tonight. I grabbed my

backpack and ran to the car I didn't have much time I left the

letter at the door. The guardian let me threw with no question I

have a free pass since I'm pregnant . The person I need right now

was one I never need before. Just how, to talk to her was hard.

That person was the one I regretted most: My Mother.

What do you think. I know that was really on unexpected but I as I was writing it became more clear she need to leave for a little bit. I will finish the next chapter and post it very soon. Please review and thank you to all who reviewed last chapter greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is chapter 17. I hope the double spacing works if not im sorry. Enjoy.

R.P.V=

I've been driving for two hours trying to decide a plan. I should really call before just showing up. I reach to grab my phone when it blairs with Dimitri's ringtone. Should I pick it up or let it go to voicemail? "Hello" I answered he would just freak if I didn't. "Rose where are you?" his voice sounded worried. "Driving,I told you I need space apparently you didn't listen." I pulled into a restaurant I hated driving and talking. Why the hell didn't he listen to me? "No I didn't, because I love you and am worried. Why did you leave? What did I do?" he pleaded. "Dimitri, I made it clear in the note that you did nothing I just need space." I thought I made that very clear. "I love you but I don't have choices anymore. I terrified about being a parent I'm not ready you may be but I'm not." I could feel the tears coming I need to hold them back and be strong.

D.P.V=

Rose was scared that's what this was all about. Not Lissa and Not me it was really about her being a mom. "Rose, will learn together I'm scared too. Please come back I need you." I was staring at her engagement ring I felt like I was reasoning with a two year old. "You will never get it. I need to go bye." She sounded like she was starting to cry but it was too late to say anything she already hung up. "What did she say?" Lissa asked quietly I forgot she was here. "Rose needs some time. She's just really scared that's the whole reason she quitting as your guardian she thought that you would understand." I furious at Lissa she made my Roza question herself and leave. "She's all I have left I feel like your taking her away from me." Lissa complained. "OUR REACTION MATTERED MOST TO HER! I'M A LITTLE SCARED BUT IT'S WHAT SHE WANTS SO I SUPPORTED HER INSTEAD OF BEING A SELFISH BITCH!!!!!" I yelled at her my chest was heaving him and out I wanted Rose back I needed her. I say this whole mess is her fault. "Yelling at me won't bring her back." Lissa whispered. "I know I'm sorry I just want her back." I sighed frustrated. "I think I know someone you can help, call Janine" Lissa handed me her cell phone. She was right it could help I dialed her number I remembered in case something happened with Amelia and Jacen. She answered on the first ring and I explained everything she told me she was on her way she knew exactly where Rose was. I breathed a sigh of relief I would have my babies and Rose back soon.

R.P.V=

I was sitting in the car crying. I don't know how much time passed but I just couldn't take it everything I ever did was in my mind. From my worst memories like seeing Mason die to the greatest memory which was that time in the cabin. I dried my tears and grabbed my cell and found my mom's number. It rang twice then she picked up there was a lot of background noise. "Rose, I know everything Dimitri called I'm on my way. I have a good idea where you are if you don't go back to the academy." She sounded threatening. "What? How the hell do you know where I am?" this made no sense I never came here before and we never talked. "I will explain everything when I get there I think it time you know the truth about your father and my past. Now where do you want me to meet you?" I looked at the Restaurant's name: Bella and Edward ( I had to put twilight in here) "Bella and Edward café its in Mead, Montana" I wanted to know about my father and mother's past. "I will meet you there" she said and hung up the phone. I would finally know the truth.

I hope enjoyed. I will try and update soon I have tons going on with school and I don't handle stress. Which is why my mom says that I'm going to have an early heart attack or get ulcers. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**I get these chapters up fast as I can. This one took a little longer because I was having writers block and I wasn't feeling it until towards the end. Enjoy. I put twilight characters in here but there human.**

R.P.V=

I deiced to go inside. I wanted to eat and to ask if they knew where a hotel was. I doubted there would be one be in town but mom was coming in from Italy so she wouldn't be here for at least a day. When I walked in no one was there.

"Alice get your skinny butt out here!" a blonde girl screamed she appeared out of nowhere. Then she noticed my stomach. "Oh! How far along are you?" she seemed very motherly. "Four almost five months. But there twins,so a little bigger." I answered it seemed weird for me to say that.

"Wow, congratulations. Here have a seat your waitress will be here shortly." She smiled and sat across from me. "I'm Rosalie Cullen by the way. My whole family works here I'm just the hostess." She stated matter a factly. "What's your name?" "Rose Hathaway." I wasn't use to having to introduce myself everybody knows each other at the academy.

A short pixie like girl, with cropped black hair with spikes. So this was Alice. "Hi I'm Alice I'll take your order." She smiled they all seemed really friendly it was sort of giving me the creeps. "I'll have the hamburger and a coke" I ordered. She walked gracefully away almost like a dancer.

"Ummmmm… I was wondering if there are any hotels around here, I'm meeting my mom here tomorrow." I said awkwardly. "There are no hotels around for a couple of hours. We have guest rooms set up at in case people come along. You can stay with us?" Rosalie seemed thrilled at the idea. Alice brought me my food and I said sure.

When I was done eating we left to go to there house which was only five minute from the café and was huge. I met the rest of the Cullen's who were all very hospitable. The next day past by quickly they wouldn't let me or Bella (who was 7 months pregnant) do anything, so we just talked. Then my mom came in Edward, Bella's husband, led us to a backroom used for meetings.

There was silence for a few minutes neither one of new where to start. "Dimitri called me. Rose he loves you and when someone has much love as you two do for each other you need to hang on while you can." Mom explained stuff to me I already knew. "Rose, sit down I will tell you everything that you need to know. I always waited until you were old enough to understand your going to be a mom that counts." she looked worried.

"Rose, I was a lot like you when I was your age I loved to flirt and didn't want to settle down. I graduated from an academy like Saint Vladmirs and was assigned to John Hathaway. We hated each other but when we got to know each other we found we had tons in common, we got married in secret and after three months of marriage I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified and didn't know how to raise you even with his help. I never told him I was pregnant more that I never got the chance to. We went out one night and I wasn't paying attention. Make a long story short five Strigio jumped us I took on two the other three got away with your father. I didn't want to be a failure so I sent you to America shortly after you were born and put in Saint Vladmirs School. When you were five I found him and he was a Strigio and I killed him." Mom looked ashamed and sad.

The babies were kicking and the tears were in my eyes. "You remind me so much of him. Dimitri well be there for Amelia and Jacen. You two need each other go back to him." My mom's words comforted me. I missed Dimitri I knew he would be there no matter what.

"Thank you mom. Did Dimitri tell you I resigned as Lissa guardian?" if he didn't I just did. "Yes he did and he explained your reasoning. If that's what you think is best and its what you want then who cares what people think." "What about Lissa? She was more than mad." This was the longest conversation I think I ever had with my mom and we weren't arguing it was a major break through.

"Look at it from her side Rose. You and Dimitri's relationship was growing stronger and you two are having kids and then you quit as her guardian. She's probably scared just sit down and talk to her." I could feel me and my mom growing closer.

J.P.V=

Rose wasn't my little girl anymore. I told her everything she needed to know about the past. I know Rose hates me for not being there but the one thing she didn't know was that _**I**_ regretted not being there.

"You should be heading back." I said sternly. "Do you think he'll forgive me? I told him I dint want to marry him." I smiled I knew more than she did. "Don't worry" I got up and did something I rarely did I gave her a hug. She thanked the family then we both walked to our cars. I texted Dimitri to tell him she was on her way back. I watched Rose drive away. My little girl was grown up and I had missed it. Rose giving up her guardian career was the smartest thing she done.

R.P.V=

As I was driving back to the academy everything my mom told me was going threw my head, my babies were kicking which for the first time was comforting. I may still have doubts about being a mom but Dimitri would stand by my side no matter what.

I pulled threw the gate and parked the car. When I got out of the car I felt strong arms snake around me and lips kissing me all over. My neck, cheek, forehead, mouth, and any other place he could reach. It was defiantly was Dimitri. I loved him more than my life myself leaving was stupid but I need to do it. "Roza, please don't leave again." He sounded relieved, happy and so many other emotions. "I won't. Your stuck with me forever." The truth behind my words rangout. "Will you take your ring back?" he asked quietly. I just nodded he slipped the ring on my finger. I would never leave him again. He truly was my soul mate.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is pretty much done and parents are leaving tonight. So you know what that means? 98% chance you will have a chapter tonight im guessing around 8:30 central time. Hope you enjoyed my writer block is over. Ideas are floating into my head**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy. See I told you I post another chapter.71 reviews I'm so happy lets try and reach 100.**

D.P.V=

I was so glad Roza was back. I grabbed her bag from the trunk and walked back to our room. She sat on the bed and I went and sat next to her I put my arms around. It felt good to have her there. I placed my hand on her stomach and she let out a soft sigh.

"Roza, I love you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you too. I'm sorry I ran away it was just to much to handle." She sounded ashamed. "I understand I was just worried."

I kissed her lightly on the lips but the kiss grew more urgent. I laid her back and hovered over her touching but putting no weight. I knew we needed to breathe so I moved to her neck she let a soft moan. She moved my face so my lips were back to hers. I decide to see how far she would let me go I slid my hand under her shirt. She kept kissing me only getting more urgent. I pulled her shirt over her head as soon as it was off her hands flew to my pants trying to get them off. Damn did I love her. At that moment there was nothing I wanted more.

R.P.V=

I woke up felling Dimitri hands rubbing my back. "You're so beautiful" he kissed my forehead. Leaving to clear my head worked it made me realize how much I needed him. His hands were rubbing my hips. Damn did I love that. "Behave comrade." I smiled. "What if I don't want to" he leaned down to kiss me deeply I was up for more. We were starting to get pretty close when the door burst open.

It was Guardian Stan he looked disgusted and pissed. "He…he…head…. misstr…." He was having trouble talking. "Headmistress Kirova wants to talk to us." Dimitri guessed. How was he keeping cool my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Stan just nodded and left.

I got up trying to find my clothes. "Your bra is right here." Dimitri was holding it up. "Thanks" I just got redder. "Rose why are you so embrassed?" he looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Stan just walked in on us having sex." What the hell was so funny? "I've never seen Stan act like that. Me and Stan would patrol the grounds we caught student having sex or close to it all the time. Not once did he turn red or have trouble speaking" I started laughing I saw what was funny we were the first to gross him out.

We got dressed and we walked into Kirova's office. Lissa was sitting in the chair across from her desk. "Rosemarie and Dimitri how nice of you to join us please sit." We both took our chair. "Before we start, would you like to explain why Guardian Alto left my office perfectly fine and came back speechless and red faced." She looked intrigued me cheeks grew really red. "Guardian Alto found us in a compromising position." Now Dimitri was embarrassed. "Oh I see." She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Anyway that not why were here. Lissa tells me you are quieting as her guardian. Is this correct?" she gave me a stern look. "Yes that's correct ma'ma." I responded politely. "Then fill out this paperwork and give it to me in a week." She smiled. Wait what Kirova smiled that never happens.

"Rose, I would like to talk to you alone." She shot a look at Dimitri. Dimitri said he was just outside then left, "Please sit Rose" she gestured toward the chair across from her I sat down. "These last four months I've noticed a great improvement in you. You are more mature and Listen better. It's a great improve from the Rosemarie I've always known." I was speechless she gave me a compliment. "th-th-ank you" I stammered. "No Rose thank you. Your tons nicer you may leave." I got up and left that was really weird.

"Can give you a piggy back ride?" he smiled. "Only if you can lift me" I said hesitantly. But he flung me on his back without effort. I was surprised he could do this we got to our room and started kissing but he pulled away. "I have an idea. I'll be back in an hour two at the most." His eyes were gleaming with excitement. "Were are you going?" I complained. "Guardian secret." He winked and left.

I grabbed my back pack and started putting everything away. I got the impression someone was behind me I went to round house kick them nut when I turned around it was Lissa.

"Shit! Lissa don't scare me like that" I grabbed my chest I almost kicked Lissa. "Sorry I should have knocked but we need to talk. Only if its ok with you." She was looking at her feet. "Let's talk" I motioned to the couch. The truth was finally coming out.

**Hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking about starting a Twilight story and this one to. Review and give me your opinion and on that and the chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

Happy Saint Patrick's Day. Thank you for all the great reviews I will be starting the twilight story shortly if not tonight. Enjoy!!!!!!!!

R.P.V=

Lissa was staring at her hands which always meant she was nervous. "Rose, I'm sorry I was such a bitch. If quieting as my guardian is what you want then I should support you, I was just being selfish. I know you will never give up on our friendship." Lissa's eyes were pleading.

"Lissa of course I forgive you and I understand why you were so upset." Lissa came over and hugged me it felt nice for us to be friends again. "I glad you two made up." I looked up to find Dimitri standing there looking smug. "As glad as I am you two made up I need Rose." He smiled. What was he planning now? "Of course. Have fun Rose." Lissa winked and left.

Dimitri pulled me into an urgent kiss. "Roza let's go." He seemed really excited. He pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me farther from the school. I had no clue were we were going until I saw the cabin. We hadn't been back to the cabin since are first time. When we got to the door he opened it, carried me in, and set me down.

There were candles all over and rose pedals on the floor. "How did you?" was all I was able to choke out he wasn't gone that long. "My little secret." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. Soon we were lost in our own little world. This time was very different from our first time here. This time we had no fear of getting caught, it was a little harder cause of my stomach, and I knew what to expect. I fell asleep in his arms I loved him more then anything.

The biggest difference from the first time was then he was the only thing I could live without now there were three things I needed.

D.P.V=

I woke up with Rose sleeping on my chest. I could see the bump the babies made threw the sheets. I gently placed my hand there I could feel little thumps.

The idea of being a parent frightened me but not as much as it did for Rose. Having a child to take care of was a huge responsibility and was not to be taken lightly. Being a parent was something I always wanted now I could have that and my one true love. I was truly a lucky man.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short. This next chapter Rose will be seven months pregnant and you are in for a special treat. I am so excited and trust me it will be defiantly longer maybe my longest one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The ideas were just coming to me and I wanted to get this chapter up very bad. Hope you enjoy and it's a little long.**

R.P.V=

Dimitri was planning a huge surprise for me but refused to drop any hints. Which I was 98% sure, was just to drive me crazy. The last two months had been so busy with birthing classes, wedding plans, and just preparing for the birth of Amelia and Jacen. My due date was two months away and I was freaking out I had no clue how to be a parent.

I decided to do child birth instead of a c-section, because a c-section left a scar and took time to heal. Plus, the idea of them cutting me open while I was awake freaked me out.

"Rose, what about pink for Amelia's room?" Dimitri suggested we were trying to figure out paint colors for the nursery which was taking forever. "So have we decided on separate rooms?" I raised my eyebrows at him. There were five rooms in our house at the royal court were trying to decide if we should have separate nurseries.

"I think we should buts its up to you." He was staring seriously at the paint samples. "I think it will be fun but no pink or blue." I laughed. "Why not?" He faked being offended. "Because I want our kids to be unique and not have the same style as every other kid." I felt the babies kick. "Dimitri come here."

He put down the paint colors and came over I placed his hands on my belly, so he could feel the kicking. "I love you Roza." He gave me a peck and then kissed my belly. "It's time for bed help me up." Getting up was starting to be a pain and I was getting huge but Dimitri said I was gorgeous to him no matter what.

**NEXT DAY:**

D.P.V=

Rose was beautiful when she slept but lately she has been restless. Today was a big day for both of us she just didn't know it. Rose said she didn't where or when we got married just as long as she had a white dress. Her becoming my wife was very important to me.

It was 6:00 am for vampires. I texted Lissa to see if I could send Rose over she texted me back quickly saying I could. Now I just had to wake Rose who was moaning in her sleep.

R.P.V=

I was having the greatest dream about Dimitri. We were on an island somewhere having sex and I wasn't pregnant. "Roza wake up" his lips felt oddly realistic. I snapped back into reality, I looked at the clock 6:05 am "What the fuck comrade I need to sleep in!"

I rolled on my side wanting sleep to invade me. "Roza, you need to get ready for our date tonight." I turned back over he had the biggest grin on his face. "Ok I'm up." I got up and changed in to sweat pants, t-shirt, and one of Dimitri's hoodies.

He walked me to Lissa's and she answered right away he kissed me passionately on the lips and left. Lissa was way to perky in the mourning whatever drugs she took I needed them. "Rose, take off your hoodie we need to do your hair first to let it settle in." she smiled and seemed so ecstatic. I took off my hoodie and sat in the chair which was really comfortable. Lissa spent forever trying to curl my hair but I didn't mind we mostly talked. "You hair looks amazing, unfortunately you don't get to see it until I'm all done" she grinned evilly. "What's the big deal it s just a date?" Lissa shocked me by laughing. "I'm shocked Rose you haven't figured it out yet. But that just means more fun latter." What the hell was going on with all this secrecy?

Lissa did my make-up I looked at the clock it 3:00 in the afternoon. "Crap! Were going to be late! Rose hand me that bandana." I handed it to her really confused. She tied it over my eyes then undressed me. I felt something smooth go over my skin, and then I heard the zipper go up. The dress felt snug over my stomach. Lissa walked me a little way and turned me I felt the dress sway. Then she undid the bandana and I saw myself in the mirror.

My hair was in lose wavy curls and my make-up was amazing it light yet beautiful. Then I saw the dress it was gorgeous and just right.

The dress was a white halter with a v-neck, and bodice was took in a little (a/n: it hard to explain the dress but if you saw it in my head it amazing). My stomach looked smaller but still felt huge. Lissa place a crown of white roses on my head everything fell into place. All the little comments, the secrecy, and why Dimitri was so excited. "This isn't a date is it." It wasn't a question it was a fact. It wasn't a date it was our wedding. I felt the tear in my eyes spill out. "Don't be upset, it's nothing big just your guys closest friend and relatives." Lissa rubbed my back.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset I'm crying because I'm happy. What your guys did is so sweet." I carefully went to wipe away the mascara. "Its waterproof and I'm glad you're happy but we need to get to the church." She smiled. "Let me go get dressed and then well put on the finishing touches." Lissa left me and all I could do was stare.

Lissa came back in a light purple dress that was held up by spaghetti strings. For something borrowed she gave me a diamond necklace, for something new she gave me a garter which made me blush, for something blue she gave me a bocay with a single blue flower, and for something old she gave me a bracelet we both made in the second grade.

Then we left for the church which we got to just in time. The music started playing Wagner's Traditional March and I walked slowly down the aisle looking straight into Dimitri's eyes. I saw in them happiness, joy, hope, excitement, and so many other deep emotions. My love for him would never cease not now not ever. I becoming his wife was my proudest moment because it truly meant I was his and the world would know it.

D.P.V=

Rose looked gorgeous she always did but now she seemed to have a glow to her. Seeing Roza walk down the aisle, knowing that when she reached the end and we said our vows that we belonged together in everyway.

J.P.V=

Rose looked so grown up. I regretted not being there for her as a child. It was here wedding and I knew Dimitri would take better care of her then I ever did.

R.P.V=

I got to the end of the aisle and the ceremony began. "Does anyone here object to this holy union?" He waited a couple seconds, but no one did.

"Dimitri Belikov, do you take Rosemarie Hathaway to be you lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, and for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?" Dimitri looked straight into my eyes and vowed "I do". Then the preacher turned to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you take Dimitri Belikov to be you lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, and for better and for worse as long as you both shall live?" I looked at Dimitri and vowed "I do".

"Now please make your promise to one another with your rings. Dimitri please go first." Adrian stepped forward with rings and untied mine. Dimitri slide it on my finger slowly and spoke. "I will love you forever everyday of forever" he had tears in his eyes and his voice was so soft he raised my hand and kissed it.

I untied Dimitri's ring and slid it on his finger. "You are my life and I will also love you forever." I was starting to cry damn hormones. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dimitri you may kiss your wife." Dimitri bent down and mouthed I love you and then kissed me lightly which grew more urgent. The crowd began to clear their throats.

We turned to face the crowd as husband and wife I was truly his. "Time for the reception, after we talk a little." He whispered. "Really?" I smiled he just nodded. I was now Mrs. Belikov to me it was the greastest thing in the world. I never thought that I would be married to Dimitri or be having his children but when you love someone anything is possible.

D.P.V=

Roza was now my wife. I was feeling so many emotions and I needed her to meet my mom. Everyone was coming up to congratulate us or say goodbye but mostly everyone was staying for the reception.

I finally found my mom and my sisters. I grabbed Rose's hand "come on there someone you need to meet." Roza came willingly. "Mom .Anna, and Lexiana this is Roza and now my wife." I felt so lucky and proud to say that. "Roza welcome to the family it's great to finally meet you." My mom stepped forward and hugged her which was hard cause of Rose's stomach. "It great to finally meet you too, I will give you some time to catch up" Rose kissed me on the cheek and left.

"She's very polite and you failed to mention how big she is getting." Anna smiled. I missed them all very much. "I can tell you two love each other. Well catch up later go to her." My mom hugged me and I left to go find Rose. When I found her she was talking to Stan. We finished up talking then left to the reception. Everyone told us to stay behind and wait. Stan said he would come grab us when everything was in place. Finally we had time to ourselves.

We walked to a pew and sat down she curled into my arms and I placed my hand gently on her stomach. "Was the wedding up to par?" I asked quietly. "Yes, I'm your wife that's all that mattered." I bent down and kissed her lightly but soon it turned into a full blown make out session. I was glad we were having a honeymoon.

**The next chapter will be the reception and the honeymoon will part of it it's already mostly written. Please review. I don't know how the vows were cause I only been to one wedding.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all the reviews close to 100. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. This weekend I went to the Twilight movie premiere party and forgot my notebook. Enjoy. **

D.P.V=

Are kiss was growing more passionate I had to remember we were in a church. "Good god why do I always walk in on you? It's the house of the lord have some respect." Stan was faking being mad but Rose couldn't keep in the burst of laughter. I picked her up bridal style "Dimitri put me down your going to hurt yourself." Rose always thought she weighed too much she didn't even make me break a sweat. "No you wont Roza." I laughed.

I walked to the gym with Rose in my arms she seemed content but worried. Stan walked ahead of us and opened the door. "We present to you Mr. and Mrs. Belikov." Stan yelled and I set Rose on her feet. She turned around and threw her arms around my neck and we kissed deeply. I was proud to call her my wife and would be there for her no matter what.

R.P.V=

With Dimitri kissing me I could easily forgot everything around me. He pulled away and took my hand. We upheld all the traditions we had our first dance which was to "From this Moment On" by Shania Twain I hated country but Dimitri loved this song and it was really romantic.

I dance with almost everyone Adrian did great at leading but he seemed really sad and I didn't have to ask why. I danced with Christian who kept making jabs about how big I was getting it was awkward dancing with him because he didn't know how to dance.

When it came time to share the cake Dimitri smeared it all over my face then he started kissing me where the cake was and licking it off. I tried to aim for his face but he knew what I was planning and was way to fast I missed his face and it landed on Christian who started laughing.

The one tradition I wish we would have skipped was him taking off my garter. He shimmed it down to my ankle with his teeth and I turned really red when he looked at Adrian and Christian. They took one look at my face and started with fits of hysteria. I threw the bocay which landed in Anna's hand. The wedding and the reception were amazing it must have taken a lot of time. The best part of it all was that Dimitri and I were truly a family.

Dimitri picked me up again and carried me away from the school. "Where are we going?" I started kissing his neck. "On our honeymoon." He smiled my heart fluttered and I saw the cabin. He carried me over the threshold and set me down. It was all decorate up candle, fire started, rose pedals, and roses.

He walked up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. "This is only for a week and once the babies are born and Lissa can watch them well go on a real honeymoon." His lips moved to my neck and he started kissing I thought I was going to melt by his touch. Stage fright set it in we hadn't had sex in two months which was my doing because of how big I was getting it made me feel fat.

I felt Dimitri's hand reach for the zipper and move it down. The dress fell to the floor I turned to face him and removed his jacket. He started kissing me passionately and carried me to the bed. I never thought I could get enough of him Dimitri is my soul mate, true love, and now my husband. We were going to be together in everyway and be as one. I started moaning his name which only made him kiss me rougher. He moved down to my neck and kept going further. "Roza I can't get your bra." He slid the straps off with his teeth I arch my back up more and he slid his hand behind and unhooked it he removed it with his teeth.

I reached down and removed his boxers and flung them across the room he got more excited. My underwear could not have come off faster he moved so my stomach wasn't in the way and just like that he was inside if me. I forgot how great it felt he kept murmuring "I love you Roza" while kissing my neck. I fell back against his chest exhausted. I was content in his arms and snuggled deeper and fell asleep in his arms.

D.P.V=

Rose slept peacefully for the first time in months. She kept murming my name and holding me tighter. I fell asleep to us holding each other. I carefully unattached myself and got up. I put on my pants and started making her breakfast. Roza was the love of life I was always so cenacle of love and soul mates but when you meet the right when you do truly believe in them.

R.P.V=

For the first time in months I woke up completely rested I could smell eggs and bacon. I got up and put on Dimitri's shirt and boxer I could see him cooking. "Mourning" I wrapped my arms around his waste he turned face me. "Mourning Mrs. Belikov" the way he said made my heart stop I forgot that it was true I was now his wife.

"So last night you said we were staying here for a week but dint you want to spend time with your family and we kind of need clothes and stuff." I would love to spend a week here with Dimitri but I knew how much he loved his family. "Actually, my mom is staying until after a week of the babies birth she wanted to see the grandkids and get a chance to know you. But my sisters are coming out this summer there going back today. Unless you want to go back to the academy." His voice faltered at the end. "Of course I do and we probably won't need clothes." I ran my hand down his bare chest and he shuddered. "Let's eat first." His voice shook a little defiantly turned on.

**One Week Later**

D.P.V=

The last week in the cabin alone had been amazing but we needed to get back to the real world. I and Rose only had one argument which was because I had bought her a bigger ring but after I gave her the reasoning she was cool about it.

I was a little nervous about and she and my mom would get along but I knew it would all work out. Tonight we had a birthing class and Rose suggested we take my mom so she can help explain things to us. We got back to our dorm it was clean and tidy my mom always felt the need to clean up after me. "Roza, Dimka, welcome back how was it?" my mom asked Rose turned red. "It was great. Mom Roza has a question." I knew Rose was scared to ask so I decided to help her.

"What is it Roza?" my mom asked sweetly. "I was wondering if tonight you wanted to come to the birthing classes with us." Rose bit her lip she was scared my mom wouldn't like her. "Of course I would love to." My mom smiled. "Dimitri, I'm going to see Lissa and talk." I knew she just wanted to give me and my mom time alone. I gave her a kiss on the lips and she left.

I turned and faced my mom we had many conversations about Roza over the phone but that was all based off what I told her not her actually knowing what she was like. "Mom what do you really think of Roza?" I was a little scared about her answer she and my beautiful Roza were my favorite people in the world.

"She makes you very happy and is a part of you. But she seems scared and nervous. Is it because of me?" my mom looked down. "Roza just wants you to like her as do I." I answered truthfully. "I do like her she truly completes you. Dimitri I more than approve of her." My mom placed her hand on my cheek. Knowing that she approved of my decision to marry Rose and not be without her made me happier than anyone could understand.

R.P.V=

I was walking back from Lissa's of course she had wanted all the details. The babies had been kicking tons more course they were suppose to start moving so it really didn't worry me to bad. But now I was feeling a sharp pain I sat down on the bench. I saw a tall figure emerge I tense ready to fight.

"Calm little Dhampir just want to talk." Adrian smiled a crooked smile. "What about?" I tried to hide the pain but I took a sharp intent of breath it was becoming a little worse. "Rose what's wrong?" Adrians face fell. "Nothing just sharp pains nothing major." I tried to down play it I really didn't want to cause a scene. "Rose sex induces labor and if you and Dimitri were alone in a cabin for a week and just got married I doubt you two played checkers." Damn it the pain was worse and I had forgot that's what sex does when you're pregnant.

"I'm walking you back to Dimitri ill make the final call." Adrian helped me up and as promised walked me back. When I walked in Dimtri's face fell I was trying to hide the pain. "Roza, sweetheart what's wrong." His hands were rubbing me and Adrian explained everything. As soon as Adrian finished Dimitri jumped up grabbed our coats and his car key and said something in Russian to his mom. "Rose were going to the hospital now." He looked worried I prayed I wasn't going into labor. But I got in the car and drove to the hospital praying it was a false alarm. I was in no way ready to be a parent.

**Please tell me what you think. I have a twilight story call "Mourning Sun" if you want to read it and review it would be greatly appreciate. Please Review again greatly sorry I didn't update sooner.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello I want to say im sorry for not updating sooner. Right now im going threw a lot of drama and a lot of confusing emtions so writing is really hard. Hope you enjoy I don't think it's the best chapter but its still a chapter.**

R.P.V=

As soon as we got to the hospital Dimitri helped me to the waiting room and explained everything to the front desk. The pain lessened when I sat down and was hoping it was a false alarm. Dimitri looked worried and very guilty. The nurse came out and took me to a room made me change and told me to lie down.

The nurse started asking me tons of questions. After she was left I looked over at Dimitri he had his head in his hands. "Dimitri what's wrong?" I asked worriedly he seemed withdrawn. "I'm so sorry Rose I should have waited the few more months for a honeymoon instead of putting you and the babies in danger." His face and voice was dripping with guilt, this was what was wrong.

"Yes I'm worried about the babies but I don't regret it." I looked down ashamed I caused all this. Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but the doctor walked in he ran more test, asked questions, and did a once over examine. We wait an hour for the results to come back. Dimitri and I stayed quite the doctors and nurse kept coming in to check on me and do something else.

Finally the doctor came in with the results. "Rose you are having pre contractions but nothing too serious. Unfortunately, we have you on bed rest and no sex or arousing sexual feelings. You can get up and walk around but not very long or far. Here is your discharge form and the next doctor's appointment. Have a nice day." He smiled and walk out of the room.

Dimitri relaxed and came over to me. "Roza, don't ever scare me like that again and I'm so sorry it doesn't even began to cover it." He kissed me lightly on the lips being gentle. "Can we go home and explain everything?" I was tired of the hospital he nodded. I changed, signed the papers, and left. Dimitri set me on the bench and walked to get the car and drive it up front.

I gently touched my stomach they were still kicking up a storm and it made me nervous but the doctor said as long as I was on bed rest all would be fine. Dimitri helped me into the car I was exhausted and fell asleep.

D.P.V=

Rose and the babies were fine and that's all that mattered. She fell asleep exhausted and I didn't blame her this stress was probably not good for the babies. We arrived at the academy I picked her up and carried her to our room I set her on the bed and she fell back asleep instantly. I went and walked to Lissa's room sure enough Lissa, Christian, Adrian, my mom, and Eddie were there. They all looked extremely nervous and looked shocked when I entered the room.

"Rose is fine but our honeymoon and us having as much sex as we did caused her to have early contractions. She's put on bed rest and no sex." The atmosphere in the room relaxed immensely. "I was so worried Dimka I well help in anyway possible." My mom came up and hugged me I felt calm fill me and realized how much I had missed her.

**Sorry this was so short but I didn't want to babble on. Next rose will be eight months pregnant I will start working on it and I promise it will be up very soon. Please review and again truly sorry about this taking so long. I also want to say thank you for all the great reviews you have already given me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank You for all the reviews I love getting them. Sorry this took a little while writing just hasn't been there lately. Enjoy.**

8 months

R.P.V=

Today I was officially an adult. I was still on bed rest which gave me tons of time to think. During this time a lot of things had change for one I was ready to become a mom. Dimitri's mother answered all my question and rationalized all my fears. I talked to my mom on the phone and she told me how she felt. Dimitri had been here for me in the last month doing whatever I needed and helped me when I walked.

Graduation and my due date were only a couple weeks away Dimitri insisted that I buy a cap and gown. Just incase the babies came late and the doctor granted permission on letting me walk down the aisle for the ceremony. I now look at my life and start realizing what this day and gradation would have meant if I wasn't pregnant. For my birthday it meant legally me and Dimitri could be together. For graduation we would no longer be teacher and mentor so our relationship could have became public knowledge.

But, instead I had gotten pregnant and me and Dimitri were having twins. The babies kick inside of me and instead of worrying about was ahead I looked forward to it. Me and Dimitri were on this adventure together instead of me heading it alone. His alarm went off and he turn over to shut it off. "Mouring Roza and Happy Birthday. How long have you been up?" He pulled me into his lap which was a little awkward cause of my stomach. "I couldn't sleep I was in and out all night but I've only been up for about 15 minutes I was just thinking." I admitted quietly.

"About what?" he kissed the top of my head and I snuggled deeper. "What this day and graduation would have meant if I would never have been pregnant." I sighed things would have been different. "I see I'm glad how things worked out and wouldn't change it for the world." He set me back on the bed and rubbed my stomach which was huge. "I don't either just now I'm an adult and things would have been completely different." "I understand Roza and trust me I know things would have been different." He kissed my forehead and left to take a shower. The day past by quickly and I got tons of presents even something from Kirova which shocked me the most. Honestly this was the best birthday ever because me and Dimitri were together and we were married that was the greatest gift I could ever have.

D.P.V=

Today was my Roza's birthday and although she was in bed she seemed in very high spirits. Rose had grown up a lot in the last year and month. She had fallen asleep on the couch I picked her up and moved her to the bed. She was beautiful when she was asleep. Roza was now an adult and had finally come to except she was going to be a parent and looking forward to it which made me happy. She had come to this realization with my mom and her moms help.

The babies would be here in only a couple weeks and I was anxious. I was hoping they could wait until after the ceremony even if Rose wasn't becoming a guardian she had finished her High School career and she should be proud of what she accomplished. My mom had told me that I had picked well and was glad that I had married Roza. It was hard for me to realize that she was my wife and was really mine. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the number it was Tasha.

What was she calling me for? We hadn't talked in months, though I did send her a wedding invite but figured she wouldn't come. "Hello" I whispered. I walked out of the room and went to the hall. "Dimitri I just wanted to know how Rose was doing and say congratulations about your marriage." She sounded very nervous. "Thank you and Rose is doing fine the babies will be here in a couple weeks." I was nervous what the real reason she called. "Ok will I was just asking and I have something to ask you." She said quietly.

So there was a motive behind her call. "What do you need? I asked apprehensively. "I want you to be my guardian." She blurted out. When was she going to realize that I was madly in love with Roza and didn't want her. "Tasha I'm married and have two babies on the way I can't and will not walk away from Rose." I was angry that she thought I could just walk away like that never would I. "I meant for you, Rose, Amelia, and Jacen to move here with me I could help Rose take care of the little ones." She said bitterly.

It was evident that Tasha wanted to be apart of my new life I had created with Rose. "Well that's a generous offer but I'm already Lissa's and we have our house set up at the royal court." I put as much gratitude in voice as I could. "Ok well at least I offered bye." Her voiced sounded like she was trying not to cry. Before I could say good bye the phone was dead. I heard the door open and Rose walked out I could tell it was difficult for her. "What the hell are you doing out here?" I was debating whether to tell her the truth or not. "I just needed to go to the bathroom. You shouldn't be up Roza It causes you to much pain." I grimaced I didn't want her to be in pain.

I helped her to our bed and tucked her in and went on the other side I watched her sleep for a little. Hearing Tasha's voice there was no old feelings Rose was truly the one for me.

**3 weeks later**

R.P.V=

I'm surprised that there was a robe big enough to fit me. I looked in the mirror at the black graduation gown and cap with a red tassel. I had been waiting for this day for months only now my reason were different then a year ago or even 10 months ago. Today I would have became Lissa's guardian and the relationship I shared with Dimitri would have come out. Instead I got pregnant, I wouldn't be Lissa's guardian, and Dimitri and our relationship has been public for months.

Today was also my due date and I had been feeling contractions for the last week which made sleeping more difficult. Dimitri was wearing a suit and looked very handsome he had helped me get dressed. "You look lovely Roza." He smiled. "Thanks but let's just get this hell over with." I grimaced I was not looking forward to this and it was going to be hard. He carried me bridal style to the gym and set me down and went and stood with the H's. Although I was a Belikov my education was done while I was a Hathaway. The ceremony started shortly later we all walked to our seats. Lissa gave me thumbs up and was the valedictorian, Christian looked very annoyed, and Eddie looked ready to go.

Lissa's gave a short interesting speech then everyone stood up to get there diploma. All the while I was ignoring the frantic kicking and little pain I was feeling. I got in line which moved quickly. I walked up the stairs and the pain slightly increased. I felt one huge kick and held in the scream. "Rosemarie Hathaway." I moved forward and took the diploma from Kirova and shook her hand. I moved my tassel I was officially done but the pain increased even more. It was the worst I ever felt. I tried walking but it was nearly impossible a lot of people were staring and I saw Dimitri running next to the stage. Then it felt like I had wet my pants and I looked down to see water.

I felt the worse pain ever and clutched Dimitri's hand and let out a tiny screech. I was in labor and it hurt. Dimitri scoped me into his arms and ran out of the gym really fast. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have been more embarrassed. He ran to the car and set me down he called Lissa and asked to follow him with my clothes. He zoomed out of the parking lot and gave me his hand. "It ok Roza remember your breathing." He was trying to calm me down and it wasn't working I was in way to much pain.

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rose is in labor. I will defiantly have the chapter up soon finally I have idea's going threw my head. Now please review the inspire me and the chapters come faster. Hope you enjoyed. ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**First, thank you for all the awesome reviews. I wanted this to make the greatest chapter and please everyone. Please review and enjoy.**

R.P.V=

This was the worst pain I had ever felt and them kicking made it even worse. Dimitri helped me out of the car and into the hospital. He set me in the chair and went to the front desk to explain everything. The nurse came over and wanted me to sit in the wheelchair but I refused but the contractions were 15 minutes apart and my 15 minute was up.

I clenched my teeth holding back a scream the pain I felt was like knifes stabbing me all over. Dimitri gave me his hand and I squeezed the life out of it he set me in the wheelchair and started pushing it. The pain relaxed and the kicking replaced the contractions. They did an ultra-sound to make sure I didn't need a c-section, took my blood pressure, and made me change. The contractions were now 11 minutes apart and it was pure hell.

"When will the doctor be here?" I said threw clenched teeth the pain was getting worse which I thought was impossible. "Roza she will be here soon. Let me fix your hair." He got on the bed with me and moved me so I was on his lap. He started braiding my hair and telling me that it will all be over soon. When he was done braiding my hair we stayed in the same position.

Whenever the pain came he grabbed my hand, pulled me into his arms, rocked me back and forth, and rubbed my back. "Roza it will be ok." He kissed my forehead because I had started crying. "It just hurts so fucking bad." I cried. "I will have to teach you some of those Russian curse words after all." Despite the pain I laughed.

We were in this together not just the labor but in life. He was my husband and would help me threw everything. He was trying to comfort me and I could have never have gone threw everything without him.

D.P.V=

I hated seeing Rose in pain I wanted to comfort her in anyway I could. I kept holding her and rocking her which kept her from screaming. I knew that I should go check on Lissa and all them but I couldn't leave Roses side. Part of me felt guilty because I did this to her.

"Roza do you need anything?" I rubbed her back and wiped away her tears. "No I'm fine just in a little pain." I could hear the pain leaking threw her voice. "Do you want the epidural?" I asked worriedly she let out a small whimper and death griped my hand. The pain in my hand was nothing to what she was probably going threw. "No" she panted I grabbed the washcloth and wiped away the sweat.

Roza my beautiful Roza I wish I could feel what she was going threw. "But you're in a lot of pain." I would take the drugs but what ever she wanted. "I hate needles especially that big." I rubbed circle in her back. Finally Dr. Reyes came into the room as Rose was having a contraction. "Hello Rose and Dimitri. How far apart our the contractions?" she asked as she moved to the end of the bed. "Ten minutes apart." I spoke for Rose because she was getting scared. The doctor asked me to move and reluctantly I did.

"Well I have good news and bad news. The bad news is your not fully dilated and the good news is your half way there. I will check up on you every hour or 30 minutes depending." Dr. Reyes left the room. "I'm only half way there I'm already in so much pain the way it is!" Rose screamed.

I got back on the bed to comfort her I pulled her into my lap. I rocked her, rubbed her back, and helped her threw the contractions. "Thank you Dimitri I could have never done this without you." She gave me a peck on the lips but she tensed up and pulled away she was in for another contraction. "You should go talk to Lissa and them." The doctor had just came in and told us that she only moved a couple inches.

I kissed her on the forehead and walked into the waiting room. Adrian, my mom, Lissa, Eddie, and Christian were all there looking worried. "I called Janine and here is Rose's bag there are some clothes for you to." Lissa handed me the bag. "Rose is doing great she just having a lot of pain and being stubborn." Almost everyone relaxed but Adrian remained rigid in his seat. "Then give her the epidural she shouldn't be in pain." Adrian seemed upset. "I tried but she doesn't like the needle. I need to go." I gave my mom a hug and walked back to the room. I walked in with Rose death gripping the bed "Sweetheart its ok." I jumped back on the bed and started the routine all over again.

The doctor came in and Rose was barely moving. 5 hours later and Rose screaming at me for doing this to her she finally fully dilated. The doctor moved her to the wheelchair and pushed her to the delivery room. I grabbed Roza's hand she pulled me into a hug and buried her face in my shoulder. "Okay Rose push." Rose pushed and held my hand tighter and screamed her head off. "Shhhhhhhhh Roza its ok." I rubbed her back after an hour of pushing Amelia finally came out screaming. "Ok Rose one more push." The doctor was really excited.

"I cant it hurts to bad." Rose started crying. "Yes you can Roza you never give up I'm here and will help you." I encouraged her. Rose screamed and pulled me tighter and there was another cry. I was now truly a father. Roza and I were parents I was so proud of how hard she worked for them words didn't describe it. Rose broke down crying I held her tighter and she just let it all out.

R.P.V=

Pushing was painful but Dimitri was there for me and I felt bad for yelling at him. Finally Amelia and Jacen came out with there loud crying. When I was done pushing I pulled Dimitri closer and started crying I let everything out. Dimitri helped me up and moved me to the wheelchair and pushed me back to the room. He picked me up and set me on the bed. A couple minutes later the nurse came in with Amelia and Jacen.

The nurse handed Dimitri Jacen and Me Amelia Dimitri and I were really parents. I felt the tears in my eyes the last nine months and the past 12 hours had paid off "There so tiny and beautiful" it amazed me how life worked. "Roza I love you." Dimitri kissed me on the lips and traded babies. Jacen was cute and couldn't stop moving. "Have we decided on names yet?" the nurse came in with a smile. "Yes we have." I said Dimitri got up and handed me Amelia. The nurse gave Dimitri the form. "Roza what will there full names be?" Dimitri looked deep in thought.

"Amelia Christine Belikov and Jacen Dimitri Belikov." I looked over at Dimitri "I think there beautiful names." He got up and kissed me on the forehead. Although I was exhausted I got up and Dimitri and I showed off our new babies. They all loved them right away. "Roza you need to sleep lets get you back to the room." He helped me in the bed and tuck the babies in there beds. I fell asleep quickly but felt exhausted and empty with out them kicking or moving.

D.P.V=

I was now a father the whole idea seemed strange to me but Rose and I would help one another. I went into the nursery and held Amelia. She was my daughter the words felt weird to say and but at the same time so right. I placed her back in her crib and kissed her forehead. I moved over and picked up Jacen he kept moving around it was obvious the he hated being held. Amelia had the looks and personality of Rose and I 50/50. Jacen had the looks of me but the personality of Rose. "How does it feel?" I turned to see Janine with a deep expression on her face.

"Weird and Amazing." I answered truthfully. "I talked to Rose and she thought that you would be in here." Her expression was sad. "Well I will give you some time alone with Amelia and Jacen." I set Jacen down and walked away. "Dimitri don't worry you and Rose will make excellent parents." Janine smiled but it didn't touch her eyes she was no doubt thinking about Rose's father. I walked back to Roses room she was sitting up and looking at her hands. "Hello sweetheart." I kissed her lightly on the lips. "Comrade sit with me." She moved over and made room. I got on the bed and pulled her into my lap "how are you feeling?" I asked quietly she threw her arms around my waist and snuggled deeper.

"Physically sore, tired, weak, and I have a tiny headache. Emotionally happy, thinking, amazed, and content." I traced the dark circles under her eyes she looked worn out. We sat for who knows how long just holding each other, staring into each others eyes, and just being there for one another. "I respect you two are having a moment but I need Rose." Lissa smiled at us. I kissed Rose lightly and left realizing how lucky I was. I walked outside to the hospitals gardens for a chance to clear my head and think.

Life can change in an instant so hold on to what you have while you can. My love for Roza would never change and only grow stronger. When you find the one person you love more than life itself and there all you can think about then show them and never let go. I realized I was crying something I hadn't done in years I let my emotions spill out in the form of tears Joy, Happiness, sorrow, and regret. Yes, regret for holding back for how much I truly loved Roza.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews I hope this satisfies everyone. Please review and tell me what you think. This story will end at chapter 30 then should continue this story of Rose and Dimitri's life together or end this story. Please Review and tell me. **


	26. Chapter 26

**So how many of you were shocked to get an update for this story! I wasn't aloud on because of some choices but I'm back now and ready to finish this story! At the end of this chapter tell me if you want another story! I have an amazing idea for one! Please enjoy!**

**R.P.V=**

This whole entire day has been surreal. Amelia and Jacen were really here. After 9 months of the moving around and kicking I felt empty, but I knew they were close by. I closed my eyes letting my thoughts and dreams muddle together, I wasn't the same Rose I use to be in more ways then one. They had almost taken me when I felt someone kiss my forehead and squeeze my hand tenderly. I smiled and opened my eyes "Hey Comrade: I touched his cheek affectionately. "Roza, I'm sorry I woke you up" he leaned in and kissed me thats when I realize he looked like he had been crying. "What's wrong?" my voice shaky. I was terrified that all this had finally become to much for him. He sat on the bed next to me "Roza, I have everything in I've ever wanted. I started crying from pure happiness." He gave me a quick soft kiss. "So, my darling what did Lissa want to tell you?" he asked curiously. "Apparently the hospital has a garden and while I was in pain for the past 12 hours Christian proposed to Lissa!" I tried my best to sound annoyed but I couldn't be happier. He started shaking with laughter "I know your not upset rose!" he accused still laughing. "Maybe a little but I'd be happier if we could all go home!" This hospital was boring me they wouldn't let me go anywhere without wheeling me and I had limited time with Amelia and Jacen! Looking into Dimitri's eyes everything seemed the way it should be.

**D.P.V=**

Of course she'd want out of here always so impatient. After much persuasion I finally convinced Rose to sleep. I went into the waiting room "how is she doing?" Adrian asked immediately looking anxious. I took a seat next to him "she's doing great actually, just exhausted of course." I couldn't imagine how she was feeling since I was worn out from the whole day and I wasn't the one in labor for 12 hours.

"Were did everyone go?" noticing now it was just Adrian and I. "Lissa, Christina, Eddie, and your mom went back to the academy to sleep and get stuff ready when you guys come home. Rose's mom is in the nursery saying good bye to Amelia and Jacen since her time is up." Speaking of Janine I really need to go speak with her. "Well, why did you stay Adrian?" I already could guess his answer but hearing it out loud was better. "I still care about him" he said very quietly, his voice catching.

I opened my mouth to speak but Adrian interrupted me "let me finish please. I know I have no chance with her I can see the happiness between you. I know my feeling should have stopped after you two were married but I still had hope well up until today. Hope of what exactly? Hope that you wouldn't be able to handle being a father, husband, and guardian. I can see know that you aren't going to ask me to say I'm the father and you wont walk away. I still want to be in both your lives its truly better then nothing." He looked so ashamed and embarrassed. I had to phrase my next words carefully "I love her Adrian and I love Amelia and Jacen I'm not the type of man to ignore responsibility. I won't hurt them without hurting myself. I want you in their life to love them and help them when Rose and I can't. You will find someone for you Adrian someone who is perfect for you in almost everyway." I know at this moment he didn't believe me but someday he would. "Thank you Dimitri, Your to good of man sometimes, I'm going for a walk goodbye." He still looked upset and unsure. Now I needed to find Janine before she left.

**J.P.V=**

I looked down at my new grandchildren and couldn't help but think of the day Rose was born. I didn't have any friends or family supporting and helping me. I had to do it all myself, I'm grateful beyond belief she didn't have to experience that. Dimitri suddenly was standing beside me "there so tiny, huh?'" he asked "extremely" I responded back. I've been trained to shut off my emotions but right now I needed them more then anything. "I regret not being there Dimitri, promise me you and rose will raise Amelia and Jacen with more then they know what to do with." Simple and to the point with a touch of sternness the way I said most things. He looked me straight in the eyes "I promise" the truth ran out behind his words. "Im going to say goodbye to rose. Take care of them." I turned and headed to Rose's room.

**R.P.V=**

I heard the door creak open " I didn't know there was a hospital policy against people sleeping!" I groaned keep my eyes tightly shut. "I'm sorry I just came to say goodbye." My eyes snapped open and I sat up " III'mmmm sorry mom. Please stay awhile." I stuttered. "Only for a few minutes I have a plane to catch." She awkwardly sat on the foot of my bed. Whatever time I got with her was precious thought lately I've seen her more often, I hoped it was permanent. "Am I going to get to see you more often?" I knew asking was stupid her work always came first. "As often as I can , but ill call at least once a week if not more." She patted my leg. "Thanks you" I meant a lot just her trying to me more proactive with my life. "I really have to be going Rose. Take care of your family." She gave a quick stern nod then walked out. I close my eyes and the world faded around me.

**So reviews anyone? How was it? Improvements tell me! Then end Is coming I have a great idea for sequel totally different from this but action packed! Ill defiantly update soon peace. Love. Review! =)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Well I'm getting to the end soon and I made the decision to make a second story in continuation of this one. An in my head I think it will personally be amazing =)! Please enjoy and review they give me inspiration to keep writing!**

**D.P.V=**

I heard the crying and couldn't tell if it was in my head or real but then I felt Rose start to get up. "No, Roza ill get it" I mumbled and slide out of bed I turned to look at Rose she was already asleep. Amelia's cries got louder and I took her into my arms trying everything to calm her down I finally tried her bottle and she sucked happily on it. Looking at our room there were boxes everywhere the past two weeks had been a complete blur between packing to move, barley getting any sleep, and my guardian duties I don't remember sitting and have a moment to myself. Amelia had finally finished her bottle I burped her, then I rocked her to sleep singing an old Russian lullaby my mom use to sing to me. I walked over to her crib and set her down gently. I walked back over to the bed and laid down. Rose was mumbling something in her sleep probably worrying over everything needing to be down it was only a month till we moved to the Royal Court. I gave Rose a gentle kiss on the cheek then I fell asleep.

"Dimitri! Dimitri! Get up now!" I felt Rose shaking me and the urgency behind her words. "What's wrong?" I was immediately awake and sat up quickly. "I don't know Alberta just called and said 'I need Guardian Belikov down here immediately' I don't what it was about." Before Rose could finish I was out of bed and getting dressed. "I'll be back soon hopefully please don't worry." I gave her a quick kiss and left. Something big was happening I could feel it.

**R.P.V=**

My hand couldn't stop shaking the tone of Alberta's voice was worrying me the urgency and formal tone. A tone guardians used in urgent matters. Something was happening every bone in my body knew it. I picked Jacen up holding him, I instantly relaxed he was so tiny and innocent "mommies just over reacting" he tugged on a piece of my hair. Becoming a mom had changed me it was always about them and my temper had calmed down but, I still wasn't use to being called mom it aged me. A light knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked threw the peep hole Lissa was standing there with her hands full. "Hey Liss! Where's Yana?" Dimitri's mom insisted on me calling her by her first name and I was much more relaxed with it. "Calm down she's out getting stuff. Adrian and Christian will be over later there packing my place." Lissa set everything on the table "ok" I handed her Jacen and she immediately lit up. I couldn't get over how much she loved them already. "I would have handed you Amelia but she having too much fun" Amelia was kicking the life out of her mobile. Lissa burst out laughing "No doubt who her parents are look at her kick! I wouldn't mess with your sister!" she joked. "Liss, we don't know what the kids are yet well find out when we get to the Royal Court " I reminded her. " I can already tell you Amelia's a fighter" she proudly stated.

We had a quick chat then started to pack. The longer Dimitri was gone the more my anxiety grew. Lissa asked couple times what was wrong and I responded honestly-nothing- an truthfully nothing was that I knew of. At lunch Dimitri finally came home but the panic searing my body didn't dwindle the look on his face was stoned over and completely composed: the guardian mask. All the color drained out of my face something without a doubt was wrong.

**D.P.V=**

I tried to hide my emotions with a complete blank mask. I had no clue how not to induced panic with what I just learned. "Valissa, would you give me a moment alone with Rose?" I tried keeping my voice calm and collected. "Of course, I'll take Jacen and Amelia well be at my place when you're done." Lissa set them in the stroller and left. I didn't know how to calmly tell what was happening I didn't want to frighten her. "Well, are you going to tell me what's happening?" Rose smiled weakly. "Let's sit down" I took her hand in mine and led her to the couch I took a deep breath.

"We leave for the Royal court next week. Lissa and you as well as the ones you love are in danger. Rose's face glazed over "I'm sorry I don't understand?" her voice trembled. "Victor Dashkov tried to escape this morning his plans were to come after Lissa and you after going threw your family. His guards have been increased but they don't believe it will stop him the Royal Court offers more protection. He will try again they have no doubt about that." I let out a sigh I wanted to protect all of them I wanted this whole mess over with. "I'm sorry I don't understand. Why us? I mean he hates us and wants Lissa yes but, to escape! It makes no sense!" her voice was raised, tears streaming down her face. "He's out for revenge Rose and knowing him he won't stop until he gets it." Rose burst into tears I did the only thing I could do and that was to hold her. I would do anything to keep my family safe even if that meant sacrificing my own life.

**So what does everyone think? All these chapters are leading up to the second story! Hope you enjoyed please review =).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well here it is the final chapter the end of the story before the sequel! The next chapter will be acknowledgements and info about the sequel! First of all thank you everyone for adding my story or me to any list it means a lot to me and thanks for the awesome reviews! Second, I apologize greatly for not updating sooner but I had writers block, I was sick, my birthday, and homecoming! What a week for me! I hope you all enjoy this please review I wanted it to be the best possible some parts aren't the best but I hope it gives some resolve till the next story begins =) which I promise will be soon. Enjoy and review.**

**R.P.V=**

Even after I was done crying I stayed in Dimitri's arms they felt safe and comforting. I knew Amelia and Jacen were safe if there was anything wrong I would feel it through Lissa's and I bond which was a little weak but slowly coming back. "You will protect Lissa?" it was partly a question partly a command. "Of course Roza as well as our family that include you." Dimitri leaned down and kissed my forehead and tightened his arms around me. " I know I agreed to be there for the kids and be active in there lives but, that means I need to protect Amelia and Jacen and any other kids we have" I paused scared to ask my request " can you please still train me in case of emergencies?" I thought I was reasonable I knew the royal court was safe with all the guardians and wards but, if victor got out I was going to fight. " Of course Rose. You know that you wont have to probably ever use it though right?" he mumbled into my hair. I slipped out of his arms and looked him straight in the eyes "Dimitri, if Victor gets out I'm fighting to the death to protect them plus the outside world isn't safe." His face looked upset. " I will still train you Rose. On one condition" great of course he'd have a condition. "what?" I was slightly curious and slightly annoyed. " If and that's a huge if Victor escapes you will let me handle him not you."

I had to think carefully, on one hand Dimitri was the best fighter and I needed to be tough to fight and on the other I could find someone else. I wanted Dimitri to teach me so I had to tell him I wouldn't even though I would fight Victor no question. "Ok" I swallowed loudly "No fighting Victor if he escapes." He kept studying my face I would give nothing away. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly he stopped and pulled me unto his lap. "We should tell Lissa…" he said hesitantly. "No, she has too much going on were not adding this whole mess to the list" this was one issue I refused to be moved on. "That's your decision Rose. You realize though you have to live with consequences. "I hated when he was right but, the chances of Victor escaping were slim so why worry Liss for nothing. "Let's go call your mom to watch Amelia and Jacen why we hurry and pack. "What are we going to tell Lissa for leaving a week earlier then schedule?" He questioned me. "The queen wants her to start her duties early." I grasped Dimitri's hand in less then a week I would be saying goodbye to everything here I never thought I would say this but I was going to miss it here.

***1 week later=**

**D.P.V=**

Everything Rose and I owned along with Christians and Lissa's stuff surprisingly fit in one truck. Today was the day we said good-bye to the academy. "I'm going to go say good-bye to some people." Roza gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I couldn't say I was sad to leave moving was part of the job and I had Rose and the kids they were my home. I sat down on the bench next to my mom " Do you wanna talk Dimka?" my mom placed her hand on my cheek. " I'm fine just anxious to leave." I smiled at her "I haven't had the chance to tell you but I approve of Rose. You choose well." Her voice was extremely proud I was going to miss her when she left for Russia. Amelia started figeting in my arms she reminded me so much of Rose. "So, everyone ready to go?" Lissa approached us with Christian falling behind her.

" Rose is saying good- bye she should be back shortly. " I informed herl. "Sounds good!" I just can't wait to go to the Royal Court all my responsibilities plus planning a wedding." Lissa voice was excited and anxious she was practically bouncing off the ground. Lissa's life with Christian was just beginning while Rose and I would be really settling down for the first time we would have are own place to grown old together and raise I children. I was excited for the years to come all except Victor coming after us although I would never admit this to Rose I knew he would come for us it was only a matter of time. I didn't care though because the minute he did I would be right there ending it.

**R.P.V=**

I walked to the guardian station first it seemed silly but I needed to say good-bye to Stan and Alberta. The lady at the desk called them to the station. "Well, Mrs. Belikov what do we own this honor?" Stan grinned widely hard to believe I hated him at one time Alberta stood next to him she looked very proud. "I wanted to thank you for everything. Especially for your acceptance of Dimitri and I. I've learned a lot in this last year that I wouldn't have learned if it wasn't for you." I looked them straight in the eyes as I talked t o them I was realizing this was all really the end. "You changed into a wonderful women Rose we hope to see you sometime when we go to the Royal Court. Take care of your self and your family." Alberta shook my hand she always knew what to say. "Your welcome her an time Rose your surprisingly less of a pain then you use to be. Send Amelia and Jacen here when there old enough. Keep Guardian Belikov in line he can be a hand full." Stan surprisingly gave me a hug. There was one last place I wanted to see.

**L.P.V=**

I couldn't wait to leave the academy and start to serve the Moroi world. "Maybe you should go look for her Dimitri." I suggested quietly I was getting extremely impatient. Christian squeezed my hand gently "well there soon enough." He reminded me I loved him but sometimes I just wish he would not try to calm me down this was one of those moments. "No, Lissa right I should go check I think I know were she is." Finally someone agreed with me I now understood why Rose loved him so much. Dimitri handed Amelia to his mom Christian was holding Jacen. "I can't wait till we have some of are own." I didn't know how Christian felt but I wanted a bigger family despite Rose telling me that you got absolutely no sleep for about 7 months and the pain was horrible. "I can't wait either" Christian kissed my cheek. Soon I would have everything I ever wanted. It was time to put the academy me behind me and really start to live.

**R.P.V=**

I loved looking at this lake the cabin in the back ground made it even more beautiful. I knew I should get back I could feel Lissa's impatience growing. "I'm a good guesser" I heard Dimitri's smug voice behind me. "O great you found me. I was being so secretive about it." I rolled my eyes of course Dimitri would find me he knew me that well. I grabbed his hand and held it tight "what's on your mind Roza?" he tucked my hair behind my ear. "Nothing really, just trying to wrap my head around everything." Dimitri looked deep in thought.

Dmitri pulled my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. "Once we leave here everything changes I get you scared; but, Rose it will change for the better we can have 20 kids and grow older together and become cranky and senile." I burst out laughing the thought of Dimitri being a grumpy old man yelling at people was past entertaining. I was laughing so hard I could barely get my words out "honey, unless you're planning on having them we are not having 20 kids I was thinking more like 5. An if were crazy at least well be crazy together." I kissed his hand. I looked at Dimitri and realized how much had truly changed in the past year it was just one thing it was lots of things.

I use to be terrified of the future but, looking into my husbands eyes seeing the love, warmth, caring for once I wasn't didn't care what the future brought because I knew in my heart I would always have Dimitri right by my side. "Mrs. Roza Belikov, I love you so much. You ready to start the next chapter in are life?" Dimitri gave me a soft loving kiss. "Of course Comrade I have you right there to help me." For the first time in my life everything felt the way it was suppose to be everything we had been threw led us to this very moment. I didn't care if Victor was after us I'd fight even if it meant to the death. Dimitri helped me and we walked back to the academy. If I thought Dimitri had already been threw some of are biggest obstacles already I was completely wrong because at that moment little did I know that it was only the beginning. The true battle was only just getting started.

**So what did everyone think? Please review. I can't believe this story already over its kind of sad and I feel like I've come a long way. I hope the ending satisfied everyone till the sequel! Thank you everyone for sticking with me I truly couldn't have wrote this without you. Please Review give title opinions and plots suggestions for the next story if you would. Acknowledgements are next and well be up shortly after this chapter! Review, peace love**

**TO BE CONTINUTED…..**


	29. Thank You to Everyone PLEASE READ!

**Alright I know I haven't updated in forever but ive been super busy still so so so sorry!**

**Anyway time for my thank yous for this story:**

**To all my friends who have given ideas and just been a great help thank you**

**To all who reviewed I couldn't have done it without you seriously your reviews kept me going and ideas flowing!**

**To everyone who added me to a favorites list a huge thank you!**

**Just thank you to everyone whose read it!**

**Now a huge question for everyone would you like a sequal to this story or would you like me to continue morning sun? Or try and balance both please tell me your guy's opinion matters the most!**

**Again to anyone I didn't mention well THANK YOU!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So the sequel to this is finally up! It is called Life Goes on. I may change the title but for now I'm keeping and focusing on the story line! Thanks once again to everyone one!**


End file.
